The Clone
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Dr.M decieds to make a clone using the Cooper gangs DNA. But his results aren't what he wanted. Then the clone escapes the island and is later found by the Cooper gang. But they will unknowingly unlock the dark evil of an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Birth

**Hey I decided to try out this one idea I had. That and I was bored anyway new OC and a sad tragic tale to go with it.**

**I do Not own Sly Cooper. **

* * *

><p>I've been working for hours, days, weeks, months. Now finally after all this time I have finally made a clone that was able to survive, against all odds, it survived. Now I shall have a minion powerful enough to end that retched Cooper gang. Maybe I have also found a way to open that god forsaken vault.<p>

-Step-Step-Step-Step-

"Dr.M! Sir! Experiment # 78!" A lab tech shouted frantic.

"What is it?" Dr.M hissed.

"Sir! The experiment it's brain waves there racing! It's waking up sir!"

"Already? Hmm it should of taken 10 more years before it should've awoke. Show me!" Dr.M ordered.

The technician lead the marsupial down to lad 5 where the experiment was kept.

What they say next was amazing. Inside a tube a young child around the age of 3 laid rolled into a small ball her eyes suddenly shot open. Then all of a sudden a odd purple light radiated from the child eyes and her tube was broken instantly. The technicians started to panic as the child sat in a puddle of the tubes fluids. She had dark blue fur, a soaked ragged looking long busy tail, her eyes were very odd one was light brown the other was red, she had a black nose, and her hair stuck out and had a mess of tangles and knots. Oblivious to everything and everyone; she just stared at the floor with empty eyes.

"Silence!" Dr.M ordered.

The technicians stopped in there place. Dr.M made his way towards the small child. "Hello...little one." Dr.M greeted. There was no reply from the girl she just continued to stare at the floor. "Hmm. No speech capabilities yet anyway." Dr.M remarked from his observations of the girl. Dr.M tried to place his gloved hand on the girl head but she cringed at his touch. "Oh no no my dear. You mustn't be afraid of me. I shall not harm you." Dr.M said kindly. The girl looked up at him then looked down unsure, then smiled slightly. Dr.M nodded then turned to his "associates". "Well? Get this child dressed now!" He ordered. The technicians all rushed to do as he had ordered.

Dr.M grinned as the technicians dressed the child in a shirt and wrapped a lab coat around her to keep her covered. The girl looked at everyone in the room with curiosity. "Hmm." Dr.M hummed. Then he carefully took the little girls hand and helped her to her feet. Which was tricky and very new for the girl so she hung onto one Dr.M's robotic legs. Once the girl had her balance, she turned her head to Dr.M for instruction as to what she should do now. "Now you learn how to walk." Dr.M said sternly. The girl tilted her head to the side; as if she were saying "But I don't know how?" Dr.M sighed. "I suppose a demonstration is in order." He said and started to walk in front of the girl as to show her how. The girl let go of Dr.M's robotic leg and took her first few wobbly steps. She had learned quickly; Dr.M liked that. "Excellent girl very excellent." Dr.M said in approval of the girl. "Dr.M sir?" one of the technicians asked. "What?" Dr.M hissed. "What exactly should we call it?" The technician asked referring to the girl. "What we've always called it experiment #78." Dr.M said. "But Sir. It's alive now, it's moving, it's breathing, it's- NOT A REAL PERSON CUNNINGHAM! ITS A CLONE A REPLICA, A PERFECT REPLICA, AND ITS NAME IS EXPERIMENT 78! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Dr.M shouted cutting him off. Cunningham nodded scared stiff. The girl just looked at the 2 confused. Dr.M noticed this and quickly regained his composure. "Ahem. Your name is Alice but your nickname will be 78." Dr.M told the little girl. The girl looked confused. "W-why's that name mine?" She asked. Dr.M was amazed the child's knowledge and skill to learn was very impressive. The girl seemed to learn everything she heard and could easily recite what she had learned. "It's your name. Because I gave it to you." Dr.M explained and patted the girls head. She looked up at Dr.M and smiled slightly. Dr.M nodded and turned and walked out of the lab. " I'll be back in an hour. Make sure the child is fed, give her anything she'll need." He ordered as the door shut behind him.

Alice being a curious girl walked over to a small table, as the technicians cleaned up the mess her tube had left. She was surprised to see the table covered in so many shiny objects. "But what makes them shiny?" She wondered as she picked up a scalpel. Alice didn't know why but she liked the tool. She knew that she shouldn't touch this but she wanted to use the sharp tool. She turned back to the technicians. "They're so scared of the doctor?... I wonder if I can scare them too?" Alice thought and pointed the scalpel upwards. She walked over to the group of technicians; that were now congratulating each other for some odd reason.

She pointed the scalpel upwards in her little hand. She stabbed one technician in the side as he was shaking hands, she cut deep gashes into the others leg and lower torso making him fall to the ground bleeding. The other 5 that haven't been stabbed yet called for security. But it would never come and no one would've heard there screams.

Alice grinned a evil grin and sprinted to the table where she had found the scalpel. She threw a saw at a women's neck and she bleed out. Then she grabbed a probing rod and stabbed that into another males arm and side; then with god like strength she ripped it out of the mans body his intestines and other organs spewed all over the floor. The last 3 were easily disposed of. Alice stabbed a mutated gator male in the eye with piece of pipe, she kicked another male a mutilated panda in the face, the last and most brutal a female golden retriever she had been "dissected" by Alice and she had only used the scalpel and saw as tools.

Once her murderous intent was spent. Alice huffed and puffed and slumped onto the floor terrified at what she had just done. "Oh no!" She cried. Dr.M re-entered the lab only to find the scene of gore and a crying Alice on the floor. "What's going on here?" Dr.M exclaimed. "Doctor?" Alice asked or rather shouted. "Doctor fix me! Please! I'm so s-sorry!" Alice cried and ran into Dr.M arms. "Sorry? 78 your amazing! Do you not realize what you've done?" Dr.M shouted shocked. "W-What?" Alice asked. "Your strength and knowledge is incredible! Yes, I think your ready to help me with some "issues"." Dr.M said. "Y-your not m-mad at m-me?" Alice asked. Dr.M shook his head and smiled down at his now new "daughter". "Now lets get this blood off of your clothes, shall we?" Dr.M asked and gave Alice his hand. Alice looked down at her clothes and saw she had a lot of blood all over her clothes. Alice smiled with tears still in her eyes and took Dr.M's hand; as they walked out of the lab to clean Alice's clothes. Little did the girl know her life was all a lie and she was going to be consumed by pain; but you shall not worry the blood of those that had made her will lead her to life and happiness.

**Chp 2 (AN: for the hell of it.)**

Alice grew impressively over the short years. Now being 5. She was very smart; almost as smart as Dr.M. But she also had incredible strength. She could now take down foes that were 50 times her size, maybe even larger, she knew she had these certain capabilities. She could see these strange blue auras , and when she got near them she could do amazing psychical movies . She could never explain how or why she could; and she never asked Dr.M since he always seemed busy. So she either studied these old books Dr.M would give her, or play with the new technicians.

These new technicians were not aware of the horror Alice had done on the day she was born. So they happily kept the child occupied. Most of the time they would either have to make Alice want to play; cause the doctor was always be strict on her if she ever played pretend or acted like a normal child. Dr.M would get very upset and punish her, but the punishment were horrible, Dr.M was very abusive to the child.

The technicians tried to pretend that it never happened. But one technician hated Dr.M's cruel ways of handling the child. Her name was Isabella she was a 19 year old white tiger, who was conveniently appointed to be Alice's nanny. She never admitted but she cared for the girl as if she were her own. Isabella knew of the abuse Dr.M would do to Alice and had tried standing up to the marsupial; but it was no use he had smacked Isabella in front of Alice. He told that if she would ever try and protect Alice again he'd kill them both.

But that wouldn't be the end of it Isabella would make sure Alice was safe. She did not care if Alice wasn't human, she was still a child and she did not need to be with that horrible abuser.

-Present Time, on Kane island-

Alice walked down steadily with 3 books on her head. Right now at this moment she was being taught about her posture by Dr.M. Dr.M watched as she walked straight as she could possible be. "Hmm. That's enough of that for now 78." He ordered sternly. The child stopped as obeyed and carefully moved the books over her head. "Now go to the lab and get me my plans." He ordered coldly. Alice simply nodded and hurried down the hall. Once she entered her "fathers" private lab she carefully picked up the small folder. "78! HURRY WITH THAT FILE!" Dr.M's voice screeched. The girl hadn't been gone for less then 2 minutes and he was already angry. Alice ran as if she were being chased by undead hordes. She made sure to slow her pace so Dr.M didn't see that she had rushed.

But before she could enter the room; she had tripped on a small dent in the metal floor. The file flew open and the papers scattered everywhere. Alice hurried to get them picked up before Dr.M saw the mess she had made.

Sadly...

"78!" Dr.M's screamed out.

"Oh-no!" Alice said in a whisper as she hurried her pace.

"Too late!" She thought when she saw the metal of Dr.M's robotic legs in front of her.

She looked up at a fuming Dr.M. "78 YOU USELESS LITTLE INGRATE! I ASK YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT WITHOUT MESSING IT UP!" Dr.M shouted at her. He then punched Alice hard in the face; that she fell to her side bleeding from her lip. Alice knew nothing she said or did ever helped the situation. All she did was stay still as she was punished. Dr.M raised one of his robotic arms and send it upon Alice. She was left with a gash and bruise on her left cheek, a deep gash on her right hand from shielding herself, she was also stabbed in her side which bleed slightly.

Once Dr.M was satisfied with her punishment; he retracted his robotic legs. Alice clutched her sides in pain and tears. "Now get out of my face you ugly little shit!" Dr.M hissed and turned away from Alice. Alice took no time in sprinting out of the room despite the pain she felt all over her body. She just wanted to get out of there back to her room back to Isabella; she always made Alice feel better. She was much kinder than the other staff. Sometimes Alice thought she was the only one that ever cared for her. Alice kept running till she reached her bedroom door. 

* * *

><p><strong>I might continue this I dk been busy drawing my other ideas lately. Anyway enjoy and please review.<strong>

**By the way Alice is more raccoon then fox.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Promise That Will Last

**Okay so I really didn't think anyone would like this idea so thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Enjoy this new chapter of The Clone. **

**And I do NOT own Sly Cooper he belongs to Sucker Punch. **

* * *

><p>She opened the door and found said white tiger folding clothes onto her bed. Isabella turned to Alice. Alice looked up to her with tears in her brown eyes. "Oh Alice." Isabella said worried and knelled down and held her arms out for her. Alice ran mechanically into Isabella's arms and cried. Isabella picked Alice up and took her into a small bathroom that was in the room. She wiped the dried blood and dirt of Alice's face and placed ice on her cheek. "Alice lift your arms up please." Isabella said sweetly. Alice did as she was told. She was a good girl and never disobeyed anything she was told. Isabella gasped at the sight of the wound. The stab wasn't that deep but it did bleed. Isabella started wrapping gauges around the wound; when Alice started to cry again.<p>

"W-Why does this happen?" Alice cried. Isabella held the small girl in her arms as Alice started to cry. She gently stroke her navy blue hair. "Shssh it's alright. I promise you my small one we will leave this horrible place one day." Isabella said while she ran her fingers through Alice's hair. "B-b-but how? Dr.M, he'll get mad Izzy." Alice said in almost a whisper. "Oh please. I'm not afraid of some psychotic baboon, and I swear to god I will take you with me where ever I go I'll take you." Isabella swore and hugged the small girl. "...Why are you so nice to me Izzy? No one else would've ever dare say something like that against the doctor or help me for that matter..." Alice said sadly this statement was true, as she broke from Isabella's grip on her small body. "I am not weak like the rest of them. I don't know what Dr.M see's that could make him hate you. But do you know what I see when I look at you Alice?" Isabella asked. "I see a very bright and strong girl that's had horrible things happened to her. I swear on my life I will take you away from this place, we'll go someplace, a place far away from pain and abuse where you can actually be who you want to be." Isabella said. "You mean I can be anyone I want to be?" Alice asked. "Of course you can. Alice; outside these stone walls far beyond this island. There's a whole world for you to see sure there's bad times and bad things, Dr.M being one of them, but the world is still yours to explore and live how and where you like." Isabella told amazing Alice.

They were silent for a while "Will you go with me?" Alice asked breaking the silence. Isabella looked at her confused. "When we go outside to see that world. Will you go with me?" Alice asked now excited. "Of course I will. You just wait Alice we'll be out of here soon and we can go as we please." Isabella said with a smile. Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Time for bed my small one." Isabella said and picked Alice up. Isabella sat Alice on her bed and made sure she was tucked in and covered with her baby blue blanket. "How bout a story?" Isabella asked. Alice nodded. "Yes please." She said half awake. "Okay how about I tell you the story of Cinderella." Isabella said. Alice nodded. "Once upon a time there lived a small girl named Cinderella that lived with her evil step mother and step sisters." Isabella started to tell. "Like me. Only there's no step sisters and Dr.M's my dad..." Alice said with a sad look. Isabella sighed. "Sadly yes. But you haven't heard the rest of the story. I'm sure you'll love how it ends." Isabella said. Alice smiled and listened as Izzy told her of how Cinderella had to work night and day and how Cinderella was the only girl that wasn't invited to the ball. Cinderella started to cry and her Fairy God mother came to make Cinderella dream come true, with a flick of her wrist and a wave of her wand Cinderella was now in a beautiful dressed made of pure silk and beautiful slipper made of crystal like glass.

Alice's eyes light up when she heard that part. "You like this story don't you?" Isabella asked. Alice nodded while hugging her blanket. Isabella smiled and rubbed Alice's head. Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes again. "It's time for dreamland my small one." Isabella said. "No. I wanna hear what happens to Cinderella. Please." Alice begged as she hanged onto Isabella's shirt. Isabella sighed then smiled. "Very well my small one." Isabella said making smile.

"As I said. Cinderella was taken to the ball in a white gold carriage that was transformed from a pumpkin, the dog and the horse were the coachmen and footmen, and Cinderella's little mice friends were the horses. They made it to the ball where the prince saw Cinderella. They danced and danced all night." Isabella told while acting as if she were dancing. Alice smiled and giggled a little at Izzy acting like she was dancing.

"Sadly the magic the Fairy God Mother had used on Cinderella had a time limit. At midnight the stroke of 12 the magic started to fade, in a hurry Cinderella left the ball. But she had left one of her glass slippers behind. The prince found it and by royal decree everyone women in the kingdom had to try on the slipper. But not any of the other women fit the slipper. Until of course they made it to Cinderella's house. Cinderella was busy cleaning so her awful step sisters tried it on first. The first step sister toe was to big for the slipper." Isabella told making Alice giggle more. Isabella smiled as Alice laid her head on her lap. "Then what happened?" Alice asked. "Then the second step sister tried it on. But her heel was to big for the slipper. Then finally Cinderella got all of her work done and now it was her turn to try the slipper on. But the stepmother was very wicked and she tripped servant bringing the slipper to Cinderella. The slipper broke into a million pieces as the stepmother grinned." Isabella said making Alice gasp. "But you forget my small one. You need 2 shoes on your 2 feet and Cinderella had the other slipper. So Cinderella showed the second slipper she proved that she was the girl at the ball." Isabella told. "Then what happens next? Tell me." Alice said. "Then Cinderella married the prince and lived happily ever after. The end." Isabella said. Alice smiled tiredly. "That's a good story Izzy. I like that Cinderella gets a happy ending." Alice said. "I know. I do too." Isabella said as she petted Alice head. Alice eyes started to grow more and more heavy. "Good *yawn* night Izzy..." Alice said with a yawn. "Good night my small one...I love you..." Isabella said as Alice started to drift off to sleep. "I knows... You... Too..." Alice said and finally fell asleep in Isabella's lap.

Later that night Alice is awaken by the sounds of a alarm. Alice's eyes shot open and she saw that she wasn't in her bedroom. Instead she was in Isabella's arms and in an entirely different room no an entirely different place. Alice looked up at Isabella who looked worried about something and constantly looking around. "...Izzy?" Alice asked drowsy. "Oh Alice it's alright. Listen remember when I told you I would take you where ever I went?" Isabella asked. Alice nodded. "Well you and me are going to take a trip. Were going to go to that place I told you about." Izzy said. "Really?" Alice asked as Isabella sat her down. "Yes." Isabella said with a nod. Alice stood then saw that the place they were in looked like a small ship. Alice suddenly realized that Izzy and her were on a ship escaping Kane Island. "Izzy those alarms. The doctors really mad isn't he?" Alice asked scared. Izzy nodded at the small girl sadly. "Izzy you shouldn't of done this! The doctor gonna be real mad and-and I don't want you to go away Izzy! Don't leave me alone Izzy!" Alice cried. "I don't care if Dr.M going to be mad. He can't treat you this way. You have to be brave Alice." Isabella said stern. "B-but but Izzy I don't know how to be brave! I can't be brave!" Alice cried. "Yes you can Alice. Just think if something that makes you happy when your afraid and the bad things won't be so scary." Isabella said. "B-but Izzy! The doctor he's gonna take you away!" Alice cried. "No he won't Alice. No ones going to take me away from you." Izzy threatened. "You promise?" Alice asked. "Of course." Izzy said. "I swear nobody and no ones going to take me from you and no one will take you from me." Izzy swore. "...Ok." Alice said and hugged Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad about this chapter because of whats going to happen in the 3rd one. But it's decent enjoy and please review.<strong>

**I also don't own the Cinderella story I dk who does so don't kick me off for that.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Home Now Lost

**This is a very different chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**I do NOT own Sly Cooper only Alice and Isabella**

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long they were on the boat for but after a hour the alarms seemed to be gone. But her and Isabella didn't move from that spot until mornings first light. Isabella opened the hatch door that was above them. She carefully climbed out. Then extended her hand down below for Alice to take. Alice hesitantly took Isabella's hand and she was pulled out of the darkness of the shadows. Isabella lifted the small girl up onto the deck of the small ship. She placed her hand on Alice's back seeing as the child was shaking. Alice had never been outside of the stone walls of the island fortress. Everything was so new to her and everything felt wrong to be around. She hid behind Isabella still shaking. A gentle breeze blew terrifying the poor girl. She clung onto Isabella and buried her face into her jacket. "It's alright my small one." Isabella said while petting her head. "It's only the wind. It can't hurt you." She said calm. Alice slowly turned he head to face the wind. The wind gently blew her hair out of her face and the sun slowly peeked through the clouds. Alice narrowed her eyes slightly, as she loosened her grip on Isabella's jacket. Alice looked ahead and saw a very large and beautiful city. The rising sun and changing sky made it look like a extravagant paint by DaVinchi that she had seen, in a picture book, once.<p>

"W-what is this place Izzy?" Alice asked. "This is where were going to live for a while my small, until we find a much safer place. Where no one can find us." Isabella explained. Alice smiled a truly happy smile. Now she was free, free from a world of pain, judgement, and anger. Isabella was almost in tears seeing the girl dance and twirl around the boat deck so happy and grateful to be free at last.

* * *

><p>The 2 didn't stay on the boat deck for to long. They walked into the beautiful city. "Izzy where exactly are we?" Alice asked keeping a tight grip on Isabella's arm. "Were in a major city in the European countries. The most beautiful city in the world, Paris France." Isabella said with enthusiasm. Alice looked out at the city, their new home, it was too beautiful for her to live in her opinion. "This place is so beautiful..." Alice said with tears in her eyes. Isabella nodded as the walked down the streets.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky turned black and the stars shown but tonight the stars were strangely dim and the moon was not present. But it went unnoticed as Isabella and Alice walked onward. They stopped at a ally opening to catch there breath. Only to be hurt by a even worse kind of wrath then they could imagine. A figure in the shadows charged at them, trying to take Alice down, in his hand he held a pistol. His plan wouldn't of been foiled if the white tigress hadn't seen the creature. Fast as she could possible be she pushed Alice into the Alleyway; letting the assassin hit her in Alice's place. "Izzy?" Alice asked quickly standing back up hearing sounds of a struggle. <strong>"Alice! Just run!"<strong> Isabella's normally calm and sweet voice screeched. "Izzy?" Alice asked terrified seeing that Isabella screeched had come from the shadows ahead of her. **"RUN!"** Isabella cried as the sounds of the struggle continued more harshly. Panicked Alice grabbed a piece of rusted pipe as a makeshift weapon; and ran into the shadows to assist Isabella. What she saw made her want to scream but couldn't find the courage to utter it. Isabella was pressed against the wall, firmly, bleeding from the sides of her neck and cheek. **"ALICE RUN!"** Isabella cried. Alas the small kit was frozen with fear to move. Taking advantage at this chance the attacker pulled out a silver object and aimed it at the child. "NO!" Isabella screamed and tried to grab hold of the object, a gun, only grabbing the back of the cocking mechanism. A shot was fired and the world around Alice started to disappear swiftly. All she heard was Isabella calling her name.

**"ALICE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger and very dramitic.<strong>

**Short but very emotional.**

**Enjoy and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 We?

**Been buy so here's a quick Clone chp**

**I own nothing but Alice and this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The small kit awoke with a scream. She had a nightmare. She surveyed her surrounds, hoping, the night before was only a figment of the nightmare. There was no man, she did not see Isabella get hurt, she wasn't bleeding. She saw that the room she was in was odd. It was not a child's room, but it wasn't a ordinary room either, the room was a blue color and had black siding. The room was filled with books on a oak desk, there was dresser, a closet, and 3 glass windows that showed a large landmark that the french call the Eiffel Tower. Alice was afraid. <em>"Where was she? Where was Isabella? Was this the place they were going to the night before?"<em> All these questions clawed at the small kit.

A small creak from the door got her out of her thoughts. "Oh your awake." A male voice said. A grey raccoon walked into the room, slowly, as to not frighten the young kit anymore than she already was. The raccoon appeared to be a few years older than Isabella but was still very young. He had grey fur, a black mask that covered the black fur that surround his light brown eyes, he wore a blue shirt and blue shoes, he also had a odd red gun halter on his leg but it didn't have a gun with it. The raccoons tail swished slightly and slowly as he walked over to the kits bedside. The small kit looked at the raccoon confused as to who he was. Strangely she felt calm to be in the raccoon's presence, it was almost like a aura, a familiar sense he seemed to give. "You okay little girl?" The raccoon asked kneeling down so he was at her eye level. Alice stayed quiet. Poor kit only wanted to talk to the one person that had taken care of her all her short life, Isabella, so why was this raccoon here. "Where's Izzy at?" She asked in her head. Then she saw the raccoon was trying to touch her head, and quickly ducked out of the way of the hand. Fearing of being abused once more. Hiding under the blanket, that was covering her legs, as a small shield. "Hey. It's okay you don't have to be afraid." The raccoon said calmly. Alice peeked out from under the blanket shelter. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." The raccoon said while shaking his head some.

Alice sat up straight in the bed still silent, having the blanket cover her head like a hood. She turned her head to the raccoon. "It's okay. You won't be hurt here." The raccoon said. Alice looked down unsure and still a bit afraid. "I'm Sly by the way. Do you have a name?" Sly asked the small kit. She only nodded and remained silent. Sly looked at her. "Would you like to tell me your name?" He asked. Alice shook her head no. Sly nodded. "Okay you don't have to tell me. But do you remember your parents?" Sly asked. The kit quickly shook her head. She didn't consider the doctor her father any longer. However she wasn't sure what Izzy was. She knew the girl was payed to be her Nannie but Isabella always went up and beyond all of that. "Then do you have someone that takes care if you?" Sly asked. The child nodded. "Okay. Well do some small tests to find who you belong to." Sly said. Alice cringed and started to tremble remembering the painful and horrible test she was forced to endure on the island. "It's okay. It's nothing to be afraid. All we need is a piece of your hair to find out what we need okay." Sly said comforting the child somewhat. The child nodded slightly still trembling some. "You rest up." Sly said standing off the the bed and walked over to the door. "You'll be safe here until we can figure out what to do." Sly said and then left quietly. "We?" Alice asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5 My Name is Alice

**Lots of ppl want me to cont this so I did.**

**Enjoy and review if you want me to cont this or any of my fics actually.**

**I own nothing Sly Cooper related only this story and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Outside of the small room where Alice stayed. The Cooper gang. Sly, Bentley, and Murray were talking about the small child Sly had found knocked out in a ally and were deciding what to do with her.<p>

"No Sly." Bentley said crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on Bentley I saw the girl lying face down, she was dead Bentley, I think she might be a orphan now. I dont want her to be alone like we were Bent." Sly said remembering the sad memories of the orphanage. Bentley sighed recalling the same memories. He gave the raccoon that sat before him a stern look than thought for a moment. He sighed. "Fine she can stay." The turtle sighed making Sly grin slickly. "But if she gets hurt it's on your head." The turtle said and rolled out of the table side over to his computer area.

Sly stood and walked over to his desk and started reading the paper. Murray was in the kitchen making lunch.

* * *

><p><em>"Ok... I can do this... Nothing to be scared of..."<em>

_"Even though there's more of them..."_

The small kit thought; mustering any courage she had left inside of her to leave the confinements of the room she had slept in the night before. Placing her hand around the small gold door knob she made sure to turn and open the door slightly not making a sound. She peeked her head out through the crack and looked both ways down the hallway. One way lead to a door the other to a light room further down. A intoxicating smell took over the girls senses. It smelled delicious and Alice couldn't even remember the last time she had something actually edible to eat, that didn't make her ill or prep her for a experiment that would take a week of 2 of no meals as well. Swallowing the saliva that had no filled her watering mouth. She tip toed to the lit room.

The room was a kitchen and was very spacious and tidy. The kit looked around at the cabinets and counters for anything that she could recognize as food, first, before deciding what to eat. A tight searing pain hit the kit right in the stomach. Laying a hand on her sore middle she ignored it till she heard footsteps approaching the room. With no time to evade whoever had entered the room the girl's feet were ,stuck to the floor, frozen with fear. The creature that had walked in was a pink Hippopotamus that wore a red mask, sky blue shirt, and a white scarf.

He noticed the girl instantly and oddly smiled. "Oh hello." He greeted kneeling down to the kit. Alice was still frozen but the fear was slowly melting away and being replaced with confusion. Why isn't he yelling at her right now? "You must be that little kid Sly brought in. Aren't ya?" He asked. Alice gave a small nod. So this hippo knew Sly. "What's your name? Mine's Murray." He asked his voice seemed to boom in tone but he was calm and kindly. Alice stayed silent. Murray shocked his head for a second confused then smiled. Remembering what Sly had told him and Bentley about how the girl seemed to be very timid and afraid of everything and everyone. "She must have been abused... Poor kid.." Murray thought.

A loud ravenous fit growling erupted from the kit's center that made the kit jump. Murray chuckled slightly. "You must be real hungry. Hmm." Murray said and stopped thinking up a meal for the obviously starved girl. She wasn't extremely skinny but close to it; so far 3 ribs were showing through the enlarged shirt she was wearing over her slightly drenched clothes. "I know exactly what to make for you." Murray said smiling. He tried to lay his head on the girls head but she quickly ducked from it. "So she really is timid." Murray thought and stood straight.

Murray turned to the counter and started making the girl a special sandwich. Alice sat at the table stating perfectly still. She didn't looking at anything not even her slightly twitching fingers. She had her head down her mind swimming in thoughts about Izzy. Murray walked over to the girl with a plate with a large sandwich on the plate. The sandwich had Peanut Butter, Strawberry Jelly, Marshmallow filling, Blackberries, between cinnamon bread, and chocolate syrup and chips as topping. Alice stared at the sandwich her mouth watering once more. She looked at the sandwich then at Murray. "It's for you eat up." Murray said with a smile. Alice looked back at the sandwich; pulling the plate closer to her she took a small bite of the sugary meal. It was good. Actually it was great. She started eating the sandwich with gusto much to Murray's approval.

He went back to making the other sandwiches. Just when Sly walked into the room. "Hey Murray. Bentley said-" He stopped himself when he noticed the little kit having eating nearly half of her sweet meal. "So she finally came out?" Sly asked with a small smile. Murray nodded. Alice stopped eating for a moment with jelly and chocolate sauce smeared on her lips. Sly laughed as did Murray. Alice tilted her head at them. "What was so amusing?" She thought. "That's too cute." Murray cooed. Sly chuckled and picked up a damp rag from the counter. He kneeled down to the small kit and wiped the leftover sauce and jam from her face. "There you go." Sly said actually laying his hand on her head and she didn't duck this time. Sly stood up as the kit looked at him. "Well eat up." Sly said about to walk back to the living room.

"Alice."

Sly and Murray both stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl who hadn't uttered a word for 3 days since they had her. "Did you say something?" Sly asked.

"My names Alice." The kit said with a small smile. It had been so long since she had smiled she almost forgotten how too.


	6. Chapter 6 Newly Discorved Talents

**New chapter I own nothing but Alice and this story.**

**Enjoy and Please review.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month or so since Alice was taken in by the three thieves. Alice was still quite timid when ever she encountered things she wasn't use to or hadn't used in years. But with the help of Sly, Bentley, and Murray she slowly grew to adapt.<p>

Now it was a cool December day. Alice was sitting by a large bookcase reading the gigantic books Bentley had collected over the years. Sly and Murray were doing a mission so it was just Bentley watching the child. He typed on his laptop than turned his head. Hunching his neck over so he could catch a glimpse of the child's somewhat messy dark brown hair so he knew she was still in the same spot she was a few minutes before. He gave a brief nod and went back to helping guide Sly through the small job.

The job was simple. Steal the jewel from the Muesem. Bentley was original just focused on the mission now he was half concerned about the child that was lying against the wall that was behind him. While Sly and Murray got there work wrapped up Bentley wheeled to where the child sat. Her face in a very large book. That was almost bigger than her. The turtle raised a eyebrow at this. There was no way the child could actually read something that literate. It was well beyond her years. "Alice..." Bentley said a bit suspicious. The girl didn't respond but continued to read the book. Bentley was surprised the girl had immense concentration to the point were voices and presences around her were almost non-existent as she read.

"Alice." He said a bit louder. She still didn't move. He sighed and cleared his throat some. "ALICE!" He shouted making the girl jump some and drop the book on her head. "Yes?" She asked with the book over head. Bentley lifted the book off her head and gave it back to the girl when he saw the title. "The Samurai Shogun Transcripts'? You can read that?" He asked. The kit nodded and stood up. She stood on her tip toes that were covered by her baggy sweat pants as she put the book back in it's place. "Wait wait you can actually read Japanese?" He asked bewildered. "Hai." Alice said in fluent Japanese. Bentley was shocked. Was this girl a prodigy. He thought for a moment on how too test it than came up with a idea.

"Alice I need your help with something. Follow me." He said. Alice was hesitant whenever told her that in the lab it usually meant she was going to be used in a experiment. Bentley pushed a comfy office chair to where his laptop sat. He moved the computer too him and typed in the URL for IQ Test that was Government approved. "Here Alice do this test for me while I go make us something to eat okay?" He asked.

Alice tilted her head some. A test? On the computer? That's all he wanted? No paste. No anesthesia. No needles. Alice looked at Bentley a bit timid. "It's okay Alice. Whatever was being done to you before won't happen here. I thought Sly already told you that?" Bentley asked. Alice nodded. "He did. It's just... I don't know what all this is for." She said truthfully. "Alice all this is something families do. They care for the young ones." Bentley said. "... Are you family?" Alice asked avoiding a question she really wanted to ask. "Sly and Murray are my family." Bentley said. Suddenly he heard the small growling of Alice's stomach. He chuckled some. "Ill be right back." He said than wheeled off into the kitchen.

Alice sat in the office chair and faced the screen. She read what it said she was on question 1 of a 200 question test. "Easy." She said and began to click and type answers into the test.

Bentley wheeled back in cautiously with two plates both holding a sandwich. It would be another ten minutes or so when Murray and Sly would return so this would be a appetizer before the after heist dinner of Pizza. (Murray's idea of course) When he saw Alice was fingering a nut that was from a device he had been working on the night before. He noticed the screen and saw that there was a score screen. Bentley handed Alice her sandwich as he read the test scores. His jaw dropped. Her IQ test showed a score of 278. That was the highest he's ever seen. He looked at Alice as she ate her sandwich happily. _"Is she a prodigy?!"_ Bentley wondered.

Sly and Murray returned a few minutes later. Bentley was still stunned staring at the screen while Alice was putting her dish away in the sink. Bentley shows the Raccoon and Hippo the score they're surprised rather than flabbergasted like Bentley was. "Hmm that's cool I guess." Murray shrugged. "It's amazing! We have to find out what else she can do!" Bentley said amazed. "Yea we should if she's that smart she must be real tough too." Murray said in agreement. "Sure but once she gets her strength back guys just look at her." Sly said pointing to the sleeping kit that was now curled up into a small ball on the couch asleep. "True." Bentley said as Sly walked over to where Alice laid.

He gently scooped the small, feather light, girl in his arms. Alice stirred some but remained in a blissful sleep. Sly placed a finger on his lips telling the others to say silent they nodded quietly. Sly carried the small kit to the guest room that was now her bedroom till further notice. He laid the kit on the bed and covered her with a blanket. When he did Sly caught site of some grisly looking scars that lined up the small child's arms. He looked at them and saw that they were marks from a knife or sharp weapon. Some of them appeared to have been stitched crudely shut and healed improperly do to it. There were small patches that had less fur around them that appeared to have been burns or scabs that weren't fully healed. Sly frowned at the sight of the wounds. Who would be so sick to do something horrible to a little girl? He thought for a second of how to get some help for Alice.

Than he came up with a idea and grinned a very sly grin. He left Alice's room and grabbed his cane. He had very a special 'date' tonight with a certain fox. And he wouldn't miss it for the world.


	7. Chapter 7 A Promise To Keep

**New chapter.**

**I own only Alice I own nothing Sly Cooper related.**

* * *

><p>Carmelita was sitting at her office desk. Her brain was giving her a major headache equal to a migraine. She couldn't figure out what was the motive for this one case that she was assigned to a month ago. Pretty soon the case will grow cold and go on the shelf with her other lost leads and failed attempts to capture Sly Cooper. She sighed and laid on her couch. She couldn't understand it. What was a albino tiger that worked for a secret government project doing in Paris and why was she attacked? The vixen let out a yawn and in no time fell asleep.<p>

Good luck she did too. Because no sooner did she fall asleep Sly Cooper came to her window and opened it from the outside. Sly snuck in nimbly and silently. He looked down at the sleeping fox and smiled some than looked at the information that was left on her desk. He saw that the murder she was investigating was about the girl that he had found Alice. He sighed some and remembered all too well finding the women and what she had made him promise. He shook his head to clear his mind. He than noticed that on the desk was a opened file. He looked through the documents and saw that they were all about the murder of the white tiger he had found with Alice. He didn't read much of what the piece of parchment because a moment later her heard a feminine voice say. "Freeze Cooper."

He smirked and turned to face the vixen that had her pistol steadily pointed at him. "Anyone tell you your better looking when you just woken up?" He asked with a smirk. "Cut the small tuck Cooper. I want to see your hands where I can see them." She half demanded slyly. "Actually Carm I have some information that might help you." Sly said turning to face her. "Information?" She asked with a raised eyebrow but didn't lower her gun. "About the case of this white tiger. I have someone that was.. Up close and personal..." Sly said laying against the wall. Carmelita raised a eyebrow at the raccoon. He seemed deeply affected by something. He didn't appear to show his emotions but she could tell by the hurt look in his light brown eyes. "Who exactly?" Carmelita asked lowering her pistol but keeping her defenses high. Sly sighed some and pulled a blue binocucom from his red halter.

He showed a picture on the screen showing a small girl around 6 years old she had dark brown fur that was almost black, light brown eyes, and had black fur lining her eyes that looked like a mask like how Sly's was, she wore a t-shirt that was a few sizes too big, and she had a expression that showed she took the picture by mistake. "That's Alice." Sly said taking the device from the inspector's hand. "She's cute. But how does she have to do with the case I'm working on?" Carmelita asked. "Everything." Sly said simply and his eyes shined with some hurt feeling but also a sense of protection or duty. "How so?" Carmelita asked crossing her arms keeping her shock pistol in hand. Sly sighed and remembered the night he had found Alice and the promise he had made.

* * *

><p><em>Night had fallen over the elegant city. No one was out this chilling winter night. No one but a thief that sat on a roof ledge over looking the city lights. Not a thought in his mind. Suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream beat against the chilling air. Taking no haste he followed where he had heard the terrible noise echo. He jumped down to the ground bellow and felt his blood freeze. Lying at his feet were two bodies. One bloody the other was clean but still. He kneeled to the smallest corpses. He laid a hand over the hair that covered her face showing a small child of age 6 was lying unconscious on the ground. He than heard a loud cry. He looked over at the other head and saw it was a albino Bengal tiger. She was bleeding from the chest but the wound seemed to be melting into her skin. Sly flinched this wasn't any gun wound he had ever seen. He kneeled to the women and tried to console her. "Easy I'll get you some help." Sly said he turned to find someone to assist him. But the tiger grabbed him by his arm stopping him. "D-Don't bother with me. What about the girl? Please tell me she is still here!" The tiger called out frantically although she coughed up blood after she said it. Sly gave a nod. "She's still here." He said helping the women up so she could see the kit that laid ahead of her some. The tiger had tears fall from her eyes when she laid eyes on the small child. Sly knew there wasn't anything he could do. The tiger was slipping away. "P-Please. Sir do me- One request." The tiger gasped. Sly gave a nod. "C-care <em>_for my little one in any-anyway you can. I had made her a promise I now can't keep. Keep it for me. Show her the world show her that the world is good. Give her all the love you can." The tiger begged with tears falling from her eyes. Sly felt his heart drop. The child must have been the only thing the tiger cared for in the whole world. He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I will." He swore. The tigress gave a nod. "One last thing.." She said as she was beginning to fade. "Yes?" Sly asked with a heavy heart. "I-I want to hold her in my arms one last time before... I go.." The tigress requested. Sly closed his eyes as a tear fell from his eyes than opened them again. "Sure." He said. He picked up the small child off the concrete ground. She was as light as a feather and appeared to have bones showing through her clothes. He carefully sat the small child in the tigress bloody arms. She held the child close and laid her chin on her head. "My Alice. My small one..." She said as tears fell from her eyes onto the child's small head. "I'm sorry... But... I won't be going with you to see this magnificent world... But know this... Even if you can't see me... I'm always with you... my little gem..." The tigress said her voice growing softer and softer. Till her eyes showed no light and her arms went limp slowly. Sly sighed remembering of when his father died holding him as he took his last breath in a similar fashion. Now this child was like he was. Orphaned and no doubt she would remain that way well past her years. Sly sighed some and carefully took the child from the dead tiger's arms he held her close to keep her warms with one hand the other he used to shut her eyes for the last time. With that Sly trudged back to the safehouse hearing sirens behind him no doubt discovering the body by now._

* * *

><p>Carmelita was shocked when she heard the end of the thief's story. She could see it in his eyes he wasn't lying. "That's horrible..." She said at a loss for better words to describe the scene Sly had just told her. Sly sighed and gave a sharp nod. "Whats worse we think Alice has been abused she has all these marks on her arms and she is very timid and fearful of others. Unless me, Bentley, or Murray say it's alright she shut her self up and hide behind us." Sly explained. "That's despicable!" Carmelita growled. "I can't stand abuse cases they just dig into me." She said crossing her arms. "Me too Carm. But I'm not sure I want to ask Alice about what happened to her.." Sly said. "Why not? She deserves justice for what happened to her." Carmelita snapped. "I know but I don't want to push Alice to those horrible memories. Besides that she's only starting to trust us. So I think we should wait." Sly said. Carmelita could see the sincerity he held and worry he had for the child that was such a hurt case. "Alright than... But I still want to help you anyway I can. I can't help but feel as if I should help the poor girl." Carmelita said a bit perplexed as to what the emotion was she felt when she even heard the child's name. Worry? Concern? Sly smirked at the inspector. "If you insist." Sly said with a wink. He than climbed out of the window before she could point her gun at him. She ran to the window just in time to see the raccoon jump onto the next roof over. "I'll be seeing you soon Carmelita." He said with a small wave and with that disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice awoke in her bed. It was around midnight but the small kit was quite restless. No matter what she did she couldn't return to rest. So she just laid in bed listening to the sounds of the Safehouse. She could hear Bentley typing away on his laptop. She could hear Murray who was playing video games in a farther room in the small building. She sighed lightly lying on her stomach staring up at the bed frame. Alice closed her eyes to try, clear her mind when she felt something small and featherlike touch the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes and saw lying gently on her nose was a white and blue butterfly. It glowed beautifully like a star. It's wings fluttered gently whipping small bursts if air making the girl blink only once. But the fragile creature stayed where it sat on the child's tiny face. The butterfly than flew up and laid it's tiny gentle feet on the tip of her pointed cat like ears. Alice stayed still and watched the butterfly as it moved down her ear and flew some to her cheek. Alice could feel the butterfly's black oval shaped feelers caress her cheek calmly. Than it ascended to the air again and flew towards the opened window. Alice recognized the blue she had seen only once before. They were the color of Isabella's eyes. The kit quickly but quietly crawled out of the window and sat at the roof ledge.<p>

"Wait come back." She called out as she tried to grab the butterfly just out of her reach. But the creature flapped away to the higher point of the roof, urging the child to follow, the girl jumped to the roof side and flipped up onto the roof. She saw the Butterfly fly over a black string of lights. The girl stared at the thin rope and saw that the black string was glowing with blue auras. She recognized seeing them many times before. It always meant that she could do impossible feats. She jumped and turned around and landed on her tips of her toes. She ran down the black string skimming it fast she jumped to try and catch the butterfly in her hands but missed her target. She turned and tried to catch the butterfly again but instead hit the roof on her chest and stomach as the Butterfly flew ahead into the night sky. "Awh..." Alice sighed. Than caught sight of the black and purple sky shining from the luminescent moon. She watched the sky grow more and more purple and change from all different vibrant colors. She stared at it in awe and moved past the roof piece she had hit and sat down watching the sky as the sun began to rose. "Cool..." She said amazed as her tail wagged behind her falling off from the roof edge.

It was around 5 am. Bentley had fallen asleep at the computer and Murray was the only one awake from staying up playing video games and watching horror movies. When the hippo caught sight of the clock. He saw it was 5:20 am. He wondered for a moment of what he should do now since he had finished all of his movies and snacks. He figured he should check on Alice. He tiptoed past where Bentley sat for Alice's room. He opened the door some. He was shocked to see Alice's bed was empty. "BENTLEY!" He shouted running back into the main room. Bentley snapped awake. The turtle was grabbed by the hippo and was dragged back to the room. Murray extended his neck showing the empty bed. "Murray what happened!?" Bentley asked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Murray shouted. That's when Bentley caught sight of a soft swaying dark brown and black striped tail that was twitching some in the cool winter air. "Alice?!" Bentley asked recognizing the child that was sitting on her hands and knees facing the bay that faced the other side of the building that covers the SafeHouse. They were stunned. How did a child that small get over to those roofs the only one that could do that was Sly.

The girl was to busy to notice their stunned faces she was to amazed by watching the ships sail by in the bay. Maybe the butterfly was trying to show her the calm and peacefulness of the world when it awakens. The peace was cut short by.

"ALICE!"

She turned and faced Bentley and Murray who were standing at her bedroom mirror in shock. "Yes?" She asked. "D-Did you climb over there?" Bentley asked. Alice gave a nod at them shocking them more. "Am I in trouble?" Alice asked worriedly. "Not the slightest."

They all looked down and saw Sly standing at the ground before with a sly smile on his face as he looked up at Alice.


	8. Chapter 8 More Amazing Abilities

**New chapter I own nothing Sly Cooper related just this story and Alice**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Alice walked over to a light pole and slid down it with ease. Sly picked her up from where she was clinged to the pole. "Why does Alice's abilities shock you so much guys?" Sly asked his friends as the two raccoons looked up at the shocked hippo and turtle. Sly shrugged as did alice copying the raccoon. He smiled at the small kit. She smiled back some. "Okay Alice how exactly did you get over there?" Sly asked as he walked up to the Safe House door. "I just climbed over like I did back at... That place..." Alice said unable to describe the island as anything less than a prison.<p>

Sly looked at Alice with worry as he re-entered the safe house with the small kit in his arms. Bentley and Murray went back into the living room just as Sly set Alice down on the couch. "Your abilities are very stunning Alice. But you musn't wander like that again. You have to let us know if your going to go outside." Bentley scolded gently. Alice gave a nod but she seemed distrated by her thoughts.

Alice was sitting still where she sat on the couch. Her small mind had returned to her most hated memory of living on the Island. It was a terrible night... "Alice." Sly called out in concern. The kit didn't respond. "Alice." Murray called. The small kit began to tremble she hugged her legs to her chest as her curled up form shook with fear. "Alice!" Sly called out louder and laid a hand on her shoulder. The kit let out a gasp and stopped shaking. Bentley knew what had happened. She was having a panic attack. Sly wrapped his arms around the small kit too keep her from falling into that fit again. The small girl gripped her hand on the raccoon's arm feeling so much pain and memories resurface she never wanted to remember again. Murray laid a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "What happened?" He asked concerned. The three thieves looked down at Alice in concern. She looked at them with her eyes fearing rejection. But she took in a breath. She figured that they deserved to know. Afterall the only one that ever knew this secret was Issabella...

Before Sly could protest Alice spoke.

* * *

><p>"... When I was very small... The doctor... The one that gave me life he had gotten angry at me. He told these friends of his... They all wore suits something... I couldn't hear what they said I was trapped in a box... But when he let me out he left and those men took me out of the box..."<p>

"...They said they loved small children and wanted to play with me... But they lied... They grabbed me and kept touching me... They made me take my clothes off they kept touching me.. I-I kept screaming at them to stop it but they just kept hitting me.. They kept-kept..."

* * *

><p>Alice was crying more and more tears with each word she spoke. They had enough. Sly held the small child close as she cried. "Thats enough Alice..." He said calmly although inside he was thourghly angered. Bentley was appaled. How could someone do that to a child like her? Murray had his other hand clenched into a fist but kept it lowered to not allow Alice to see he was angry about who could be so heartless to do that to a small girl like her. Alice wiped her eyes on her shirt hem. Murray wiped her eyes. "Alice do you remember anything specific?" Bentley asked. Alice shook her head. "Okay than." Bentley said than rubbed her head to try and calm her down some. Alice sniffled some. "Here." Sly said giving her a tissue to use. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Don't worry Alice we'll get those sickos in jail for what they've done." Murray said with his rigteous sense of justice in his voice. Alice smiled at them some although it was a sad smile. " Thanks guys." She said kindly.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice than went, after a few minutes for everyone to calm down, to watching Murray playing video games while Bentley and Sly talked. "Hey Alice you okay now?" Murray asked while pausing his game. Alice gave a nod and a smile while she looked at the paused game screen. "Want to try playing Alice? It might not be your thing but you never know." Murray said handing her the second of 3 controllers they owned. Alice took the controller and sat in a criss crossed postion and started playing Co-Op with Murray getting the hang of the game easily. It was a simple viloent video game with shooting monster and Alice was instantly hooked and wanted to help Murray beat the game in Co-Op.<p>

"This is worse than I thought, Sly, please tell me you have some experiance with kids that are in this state." Bentely half begged. "Don't worry Bentley we just have to shower he were not like those people that have done her wrong. We just have to go slow and easy with her." Sly said. Bentley gave a nod. "By the way where did you go?" The turtle asked. "I had a special date." The raccoon said with a grin. "Whatever anyway I got some decoys set up in the Hazard Room lets see what Alice can do shall we?" Bentely suggested. The raccoon gave a nod. It would help them understand what Alice was capable of and also help give them a way to know Alice's strength and weaknesses if she ever wanted to enter their 'proffesions' later on in life. "Alice. Murray. To the Hazard room!" Bentley called and wheeled away to the control room to make triple sure everything was set up for Alice's training.

"Hazard room?" Alice asked a little fearful. "It's okay Alice. It's more like our training area you don't have to worry." Murray said with a smile and rubbed her head. The two followed Sly down the hall till the came a split to two different halls. "You go down that way Alice were going to be up in the control room watching you okay." Sly said. Alice gave a nod. She had been through training before. This was going to be incredibly easy. The small kit ran down the hallway on the left while Sly and Murray contiued their way to meet up with Bentley in the control room.

Alice ran out to the training area. The room was masive the walls were lined with metal and wooden boards. She looked above and saw a barrage of wooden crates susspended above her. "Okay Alice." Bentley's voice called out making the kit jump. "Bentley where are you?" The kit asked out. "In the control room. Sly and Murray are here with me. Don't Alice you'll do fine. Now I've taken the libery of setting some weaponery aside just choose any you wish." Bentley said. Alice looked at the middle of the room and saw many weapons lying on a large table. She looked down at the weapons all she knew how to use masterfully. She looked through the various weaponery and held a sad face the one weapon she always loved to use wasn't there. She looked up at above. "Do you have a scythe by any chance Bentley?" She asked out. Bentley thought for a moment than remembered the black scythe they had taken from the Contessa's lair as a suvinoer. "Hold on Alice." Bentley said. Alice sat down criss crossed and fiddled with the chain of a gathel as she waited.

Sly came in a second later with the large bladded black handled scythe in his hand. It was very large. How Alice would be able to even hold it without dropping it is what worried him. "Here Alice." Sly said and, after instructing her how to hold it right, set the scythe in her small hands. Alice gripped the scythe and moved it in her grasp making the blade be at angle and face behind her on her right side making sure the blade was 6 inches from her body. "Thanks Sly I got it now." Alice said with a small smile. Sly was surprised but smiled and ran back up to the control room. "Okay Alice are you ready?" Bentley asked. Alice nodded and said "Yes." Excitedly. "Okay than. Lets see how you can defend yourself against a enemy." Bentley said as a robotic enemy dropped down from above. _"Easy." _Alice thought and crouched down some with a small grin on her face. She held the scythe in one hand the other was laid down on the floor. Alice closed her eyes for a moment.

Than in a flash of light. Alice was found on the other side of the room with the scythe pointed upwards in slicing position the ronot was still. Alice grinned and opened her eyes as the robot suddenly fell in apart been cut in half. They were stunned it had only been a second. A SECOND! And the enemy was now a pile of scrap metal. Alice stood up and looked over at where she imagined the thieves were watching her. "I know almost everything. I need something harder Bentley if you want to see what I got up my sleeve." Alice called out with a grin on her small face. Bentley shook his head and accepted the challenge.

"Alright Alice get prepared for a barage." Bentley said. "Be warned this is extreme Alice. If you want to stop just say so." He warned worried for her safety. "I'm not a baby!" Alice whinned becomeing a bit impatient. "Okay than..." Bentley said a bit troublesome and laid his fist on the only red button on the control pad. A whole army of robotic enemies of all kinds that they have faced in the past appeared. They filled the room like ants. "Are you sure she's safe?" Sly asked concerned. "She'll be fine I have a kill code to end their commands if things get bad." Bentley said with confidence but was still worried for the small kit that stood before them.

"Lets see there's 267 of you and one of me." She said. Than she moved the scythe before her the blade glistened some, almost meanacingly, "I love having odds in my favor." She said with a smirk. She threw the scythe. It spun through the air like a batton dismembering a line of the robots than it got impaled in the wall ahead of her. Alice just grinned and jumped. She kicked a robot in the face that had so much force in her kick it obliterated the mechanical beings head completley. Alice jumped from the robot and landed on her feet. She than round house kicked 9 creature that were about to lung at her putting them out of comminson. She than slid under the robots and grabbed her scythe from the wall. She grinned and with the scythe held firm in her small hands erradicated the remaining 160 robots. Once the cyborgs were fully destroyed. Alice leaned against the scythe blade top, being careful not to slip and cut herself or loose a limb, she smiled and looked up at the window where the control room was.

_"That extreme enough for you guys?"_


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Things To Come

**I haven't fixed my spell check so if words are misspelled not my fault. **

**I own only Alice I own nothing Sly Cooper related **

**Plz enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>They were stunned. She. <strong>SINGLE HANDILY. DESTROYED. EVERY. ENEMY. IN. SIGHT!<strong> Sly than smirked. "I think we have a new recruit." He said calm and collective. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Murray shouted. Alice smiled some up at where the thieves were. Suddenly when she took a step to join the others when she suddenly felt light headed. "Alice?" Bentley asked concerned. She suddenly fell to the ground still. "ALICE!" They all shouted. They ran down to where the kit laid. To find her asleep. "What happened?" Sly asked as he took the kit in his arms. "Interesting it seems that when Alice uses her abilities her body automatically goes into a dormant staces." Bentley said intrigued. "Uh in english?" Murray asked. "My guess is she not adapted to using her ablities full throttle. She needs more training." Bentley explained. They nodded and left the Hazard room. Alice started to stir and wake up. "Where-where am I?" She asked. "It's alright Alice you fell asleep." Sly said calmly as he held the girl in his arms. "Oh... If I did that before I get introuble..." She muttered. "Your okay. We won't hurt you. Need anything?" Sly asked as they entered the living room. "I'm kinda hungry..." She muttered trying not to burden them. "Alright than." Murray said over hearing her mutter. "I'll order some pizza." Murray said and left to the phone.

Sly sat on the couch with Alice in his lap. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sure you really don't need some sleep?" Sly joked some. "No..." She muttered lying her head on the couch arm. Sly smiled some and rubbed her head some. Alice smiled some but didn't show it. She liked having her head petted. It was nice.

After eating 4 pizzas. (Three having been devoured by Murray) Alice decided to go explore the Hideout. Although she had lived with them for a month she never really wandered around for fearing she would be hurt again. But it seemed that they wouldn't be doing that to her. She looked around the rooms and found many things she thought were intresting. While she explored Sly had gotten a phone call right after they finished eating their lunch. Murray was working on something top secret. Murray had left to another room which she found out was the garage. She even went to check on Murray while he was doing the van. But what really peaked her intrest would also be the one thing that would fill her mind of nightmares.

Alice opened a door she didn't recognize. She peaked inside and saw that she was in Sly's bedroom. She was going to turn around and leave when something caught her eye. It was a large book. The binding and covered appeared to be made out of ancient leather dated back to Egypt from what she could tell of the creveses in the dried skin. There was gold furnishings on the book and the logo of a blue raccoon on the cover. The book amazed her. It appeared to be years old but new. She reached for the book, checking behind her back twice to make sure no one was near, but before she touched it a image shot before.

Blood, screams of agony, flesh ripping, bones breaking, everything red, grey furred bodies lying at her feet. She felt sick and terrfied. It was cold. There was sounds of cries of despair. But it all stopped in an instant. Than manical, mechanical laughter, filled the air.

Alice jumped back near falling on herself as she did. She was trembling. What she had just seen looked a massacare. It made the Concentration Camps look like a joke. It was... to horrible for words. Alice. couldn't move just sit their fearful. She didn't hear the door open. "Alice?"

She gasped and turned to face Sly. "Whoa what happened?" Sly asked seeing the girl was very fearful. "I-I saw it-was-I didn't-" She stammered but couldn't make out a complete sentance. "Easy. Easy." Sly said while rubbing her head to keep her calm. "What did you see?" He asked. She just pointed in one direction not even daring to face where she pointed to. Sly looked up and saw Alice was pointing to the Thieves Raccoonus. He chuckled. "Alice that's nothing to be afraid of." Sly said and helped her stand. He walked to where the book set and picked it up. "This is the only family heirloom I have." He said than sat on the bed and urged her to come sit. Alice did but made sure to keep her distance from the book. "Alice it's okay." Sly said trying to resit the urge to laugh. "Look." Sly said opening the book to her. Alice looked and saw the pages were lined with so many scriptures and facts about so much knowledge she didn't even know of. "Wow!" Alice said amazed. Sly placed the book in her small hands. "I've never heard of any of these techniques." Alice said amazed as she carefully turned the pages delicatly. Alice read some of the techniques they were so advanced. Maybe a little too advanced for even someone of her calaber and skill. Sly smiled some seeing the smile on Alice's face. "Alice tell you what I'll teach you everything I know." Sly said while rubbing her head. Alice looked at Sly shocked. "You'd really teach me all this?" She asked in disblief. Sly gave a nod. "You have the making of a good thief. Why not learn from the gueine article?" He questioned. Alice looked down some than hugged Sly. "Thank you!" Alice said happily. Sly smiled and hugged the girl back. "Your welcome Alice. Now come with me the gang and I got you something." Sly said and lead the child from his room leaving the book in it's place.

Alice and Sly walked out to the living room where Murray walked in with a package. He set it down on the coffee table nearly crushing Bentley's Computer. "Sorry." Murray said apolgetically. Alice looked at the package and saw it had her name on it. She looked at them. They nodded. She quickly torn the parcel open. Inside was some new clothes, a laptop, and a black and blue raccoon plushie that seemed custom made. "We had ordered this a few weeks ago but it got stuck in shipping." Bentley explained as Alice pulled out each thing. She first pulled out the laptop it was a bit big but it was suppose to be so that when she was older it she wouldn't have to get a new one cause it was too small. Than she picked up the plushie and gave it a tight squeezing hug. She set it aside and pulled out some of the new clothes. Unlike the victorian style dresses she was supposed to wear back at the island, these were much more... loose. She had a total of 5 outfits. Her favorite out of them being a blue silk tank top blue and black striped jacket, black pants, and blue boots. She had a total of 4 shirts, the blue and black striped jacket, 4 pants, 3 pairs of sneakers, and 3 pairs of boots. At the bottom was a strange piece of pipe.

Alice got dressed in her new clothes, she also had her back pack with her that she had put the plushie in along with the strange pole that had came with the parcel that was on the bottom of the box. Alice twirled around showing her new clothes with a smile. Sly smiled some and rubbed her head. "Like them?" He asked. "Love them! Thank you!" She said hugging him. She than went and hugged Bentley and Murray too. "Your welcome kiddo." Murray said with a pat on her head. "Come on Alice." Sly said. Alice followed Sly out the door. It was still day time. "Where we going?" She asked. "Don't worry you'll like it." Sly said. Alice noticed Sly was wearing different clothes than he usually did and had his hat colored black not blue. He wore a black shirt, and jeans, along with his boots. He left his cane back in the SafeHouse. Sly gave her his hand. "Come on." He said with a smile. Alice took his hand. But before they left she heard a voice, almost like a hissing whisper, in her ear.

_"Don't fret little one. You'll soon learn all. You will rule all and destroy all that stand in your way..." _


	10. Chapter 10 A New Dark 'Aquantance'

**New chapter.**

**I own nothing but Alice and this story.**

**Again spell check broke sorry if things are missed spelled.**

* * *

><p>Sly lead Alice through Paris showing her a few sites. The small featherweight kit was on his back looking at all the buildings and shops. Sly smiled seeing the child excited to see the city. Although she was also still fearful of other people, although many of them were just cooing at how cute she looked, but that didn't help her from not hiding or tried to behind Sly's head. Sly didn't mind cause after the pedestrians left Alice would crawl back from under her small shell. They walked a half mile till they came to the small park that was not far from the Safehouse. Alice looked over at where other children played. "Want to go play?" Sly asked. Alice shook her head No and ducked down. "It's okay Alice you don't have to play with the other kids but you can play by yourself if you want." Sly said. Alice perked up some but still hid. Sly sat Alice down but she hid behind the raccoon. Sly smiled some and rubbed her small head. Sly than scanned his surroundings for-<p>

He smirked when he caught sight of a fox in a red coat. "You sure you don't want to play?" Sly asked again. Alice looked down than over at a deserted play area that none of the kids were near. _"Perfect." _Alice thought. "Uh.. I changed my mind. I'm going to go play.. Over there!" Alice said and ran over to the small fort. Sly could tell why but knew Alice didn't entirely trust others so that would have to do.. for now. Sly walked over to the fox. "Hello Carmelita. Fancy meeting you here." He said with a smile. "Knock off the flirty chit-chat Sly I told you to come here cause I had gotten some new info on this case that seems to good to be true." Carmelita said in a half hiss. "Lay it on me." Sly said.

As the adults talked Alice sat in the small fort holding the raccoon plushie she hadn't given a name yet. _"What should I name you?"_ She asked herself as she looked down at the plush toy. She sighed some and hugged the plush. "Hi." Alice jumped hearing the voice. She turned to face a black lynx. He appeared to be around her age. He wore a blue shirt, jeans, a black coat and snow boots. He held a small stuffed black cat in his arms. Behind him was a kid a year younger than him, a boy as well, he was a lynx leopard mix. But seemed shy like Alice was. "H-Hi. I-I'm Alice." She stuttered. "My names Ricko. This my brother Leopold." Ricko said pointing to the boy behind him. The boy his behind his brother. "Hi Ricko." Alice said just as shy and uneasy. The small boy peaked his head out at the girl. He gave a small wave than hid again. "Don't worry he just hasn't met anybody before." Ricko said. "... I'm not good at talking to people either..." Alice said uneasy. "I like your toy." Ricko said. "I have one too see?" He said as he showed the cat plushie. The plushie looked used and had a patch or two. Alice nodded. "His name is William. Like the knight." Ricko said happily. "What's yours?" He asked sitting besides Alice. She looked down at her plushie. "I don't know. It doesn't have a name..." Alice said. "Hmmm..." Ricko began to think.

"Alice!"

Alice turned to see Sly was standing by a women. "Uh. I have to go. Bye." Alice said in a hurry. "Bye Alice!" Ricko said with a goodbye wave. Alice looked back at the two than ran forward to Sly. _"Weird guys... But nice..." _Alice thought to herself with a slight smile.

"From what I've been able to obtain is that the tiger's name was Isabella Trica Mortez. She was hired as a nannie for a strange supervision case. I couldn't get any information on who hired her." Carmelita said. Sly nodded. "Anything about where she came from?" He asked. "All I have is she was born in Mexico than migrated to Europe as a preteen. All else I have is a hospital record saying she lost a child at age 16." "A child?" Sly asked. "Yes apparently she wanted it. They said she cried her eyes out when she lost the child in a miscarriage." Carmelita explained. "Afterwards she found out she was unable to have anymore children." Carmelita explained crossing her arms. _"So that explains how close she was to the child..." _Sly thought to himself. "Now Cooper who was the person you said was up close and personal with her?" Carmelita asked still unsure if he this was true. Sly gave a nod and turned to face the small play fort. He saw two boys were sitting by her. He smiled some. "Alice!" He called. Alice left the boys with a quick goodbye and ran up to them.

A small raccoon kit walked up to them. She wore a blue and black striped jacket, a blue silk top, black pants, and blue boots. She had a plushie in her arms and had a black slightly worn out bag. She had dark brown fur, light brown eyes, and a small but very fluffy striped tail that was curled around her legs. Meaning she was timid or fearful. Carmelita kneeled down to the small kit. "You must be Alice. I'm inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox." She said calmly. But she quickly hid behind Sly. "Sorry Carm but like I said Alice isn't one to trust fast." Sly said with a shrug. Alice was still hiding. _"Whatever happened to her must have been bad." _Carmelita thought. She than smiled kindly. "It's alright Alice I'm not gonna hurt you. Actually I want to help you." Carmelita said calmly. Alice looked from behind Sly some at the fox. "H-How?" She stuttered some. "Simple. I'm going to put those lowlife thugs that had done those horrible things to you. They'll be put behind bars for the rest of their lives." Carmelita said with gritted teeth. "But they said it was discipline..." Alice said confused but quickly hid behind Sly again. "Sweetie discipline is more like a smack on the hand. What they did to you is called abuse. And it's illegal in every country of the world. What they've done won's go unpunished I'll make sure of that." Carmlelita said with a smile. "... Ok..." Alice said softly.

"Don't worry Alice. We'll get them for you. After all you have the best and most beautiful inspector on your case." Sly said with a smirk. Carmelita rolled her eyes. Alice had a raised eyebrow from what Sly said. "Stop trying to act cute Sly." Carmelita said as she walked over to him. She kneeled down to Alice. "Here." She said nicely giving Alice a small tablet like device. "Whats this for?" Alice asked. "If you recognize anyone that you knew abused you. Take a picture of them with this and the picture will automatically be sent to me and I'll catch them without flaw." Carmelita said. Alice gave her a nod and put the device in her jacket pocket. "Thanks Carm." Sly said while rubbing Alice's head. "Don't think this is a truce between us Cooper. We're still enemies." Carmelita said with a slick smile. _"Cooper?" _Alice thought. "Why don't you admit it. You like me." Sly said with a smirk. "Oh Please." Carmelita said but still held her smile. Alice looked up at both wondering just what was the relationship between the two of them. "Well we have to go. Come on Alice." Sly said grabbing her small hand. "See you soon Carmelita." Sly said with a small wave. "See you soon. Ringtail." Carmelita said with small wave as well. With that she left.

Alice looked up at Sly. Noticing he was watching the Inspector as she left. "You like her don't you?" She asked. Sly chuckled some. "Safe to say our relationship is... Complicated." Sly said rubbing her head. "Why's that?" Alice asked. "Well if you haven't already guessed me, Bentley, and Murray don't exactly abide to the law." Sly said as he and Alice walked away from the park. "Why what did you do?" Alice asked. "We're thieves, Alice, but were a different kind of thief. Instead of stealing from common people we follow what my family has done for years. Meaning we steal from only criminals." Sly explained. "Like Robin Hood?" Alice asked. "In a way except we don't give our wealth away like he does. By the way it was a Cooper that inspired that story." Sly said as they walked into a small market area. "Really? Cool. By the way what's a Cooper? That's what Inspector Carmelita called you." Alice said. "Cooper is my last name and being a Cooper means I'm part of a large family line full thieves. My father was a thief, his father, his father's father, and so on." Sly explained. "Wow that's cool. I don't think I'm anything like that.. The Doctor always said I was nothing but useless and a trouble maker not worth his time." Alice said. "Maybe that's my nickname." Alice added. "No that's not. Your not a useless trouble maker. You're a little girl who needs someone to take care of you better." Sly said rubbing her head. Alice smiled some. "That's you, Bentley, and Murray right?" Alice asked. Sly gave a nod.

Sly and Alice walked around some more having sometime to kill before returning to the Safehouse. Alice was having fun just being with Sly. She was looking down at the ocean water when she spotted something in the liquid. Checking behind her seeing Sly was scoping something else with his Binocucom. She reached down into the water and grabbed the object. She saw in her hand was a metal feather. It looked beaten and banged up. But it felt firm in her hand. It was only as big as her hand. She looked at the odd feather curiously. What kind of bird had metal feather? None of the ones she seen or read about ever had any thing made of metal. She clutched her hand around the feather, when she did, that voice returned.

_"My. My what a curious soul you have. But it is misguided." _

"Misguided?" Alice asked a loud. "What's misguided?" She asked. Suddenly she saw a large wispy shadow that seemed to flick like a flame appear before her. It had red eyes that seemed as dark as blood, it was a hunched down figure and appeared to be in the shape of a large bird. _"Your mind is misguided. I see your confused about what has happened to you. But do you know what you should do?" _It asked. Alice shook her head. "No. What should I do?" Alice asked. _"Get revenge." _The creäture said. "Revenge?" _"Yes. Revenge. You must make those that have done you wrong pay with their lives." _The man said. "But-But I don't know how." Alice said._ "That's where your wrong. Or have you forgotten the day you... Proved yourself of good worth?" _The being asked. Alice looked down. It meant the day she had attacked the scientist when she was just a baby, in a sense of the word, she remembered all of it. The blood they sheed, the flesh she tore into, all of it. Every single detail. She nodded. _"Good now. If you listen to my guidance you will turn into an expert. You will be able to get revenge." _The creäture said. "Alice?"

Sly turned to find Alice sitting by the pier. "Come on Alice Bentley wants us back at the Safehouse." Sly said. Alice appeared to be talking to someone or rather nothing. "Alice come on." Sly said catching her attention. "Ok but I was talking to someone." Alice said. "Alice no ones there." Sly said it was a small smile thinking it was just her imagination. Alice looked to the side of her and pointed to where she knew the shadow creäture was standing crouched down before. Sly chuckled some. _"How can he not see him? He's huge." _Alice thought to herself. "Come on Alice before Bentley starts to have a heart attack." Sly said taking her by her hand. Alice followed Sly. But turned to find the creäture was gone. She looked down at her other hand where the feather laid. She pocketed the small thing. When she did she felt something tight and sharp grip her shoulders. They were so precise she could practically feel them cut into her skin. _"No one else but you can see me. Fret not my little one I will always be near when you cry I will comfort you. I will help you grow into what you always knew you were meant to be."_ She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Alice turned but saw nothing behind her. Alice and Sly returned to the Safehouse. But the only thing Alice had on her mind was this.

_"Who was that entity? And what did he mean grow into what I was meant to be?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy and review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 The Vault with A Dark Past

**New chapter I own nothing Sly Cooper related.**

**I own only Alice and this story please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Alice began her training with Sly and the gang. As the days went on the small kit began to look up to the three thieves as something she never had before, although she was too fearful to tell them, a family. But as she got closed to the thieves Alice began to notice some things. She noticed Murray seemed to be more depressed in a sense than his normal cheerfull self. This worried the others and Alice. She had heard Murray tell her that what caused Bentley to be in a wheel chair was his fault. So being curious Alice went to Bentley and found out what happened with Clock-la and becoming paralyzed. Alice tried to comfort Murray anyway she could think of but nothing she did seemed to work. Not even when she tried to make him play with her did it help. Alice saw this as a small challenge she had to win for everyone. However it wouldn't be that easy.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice was lying in her bed asleep. Sly and his friends had a mission so she decided since she wasn't ready for a mission yet to just go to bed. Alice suddenly awoke when she heard voices in the other room. "But Murray-" "Sly I have to do this." <em>"That sounds like Murray.." <em>Alice thought to her self. Being silent as death she sneaked out into the hall. There she saw Murray talking to Sly and Bentley. "But Murray were a team. All for one-" Bentley started to say. "One for all I know. Not one who puts his friends lives in danger!" Alice hid some when she heard the sharp tone in Murray's usual kind, but loud, voice. "I'm sorry guys... But I thought this through and it's best that I left the team." Murray said dropping his mask on the floor and carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Your better off without me." He said as he left the room not noticing Alice as he walked past her. Alice's cat like ears dropped down in saddness. Why was Murray leaving? Was he going to leave forever like Izzy had? Alice shook her head feeling ready to cry. No she couldn't loose Murray forever like she lost Izzy. She quickly, but silently ran through a window to the outside. She sneaked over to the porch where she waited till she saw Murray come out with a sad look on his face and his eyes closed.

Alice let out some whimpers to get the hippo's attention, discretly, so Sly and Bentley would catch her out past her bedtime. "Huh?" Murray asked opening his eyes. Alice came out from the shadows to the light the porch gave off with a sad look on her small face. "Alice how did you get out here?" Murray asked kneeling to her. "Sneaked out..." Alice said with her hands behind her. Murray sighed. "You heard what I said didn't you?" He asked sitting down at the bottom of the porch steps. Alice gave a nod and sat beside him.

Silence stayed for a few moments. "Why do you have to go away?" Alice asked. "I just don't think it's safe. Not for Sly, Bentley, or you for that matter. If I stay around. I'll just screw up things." Murray said. "But you don't. I can't do nothing." Alice said flatly. "What? Your as strong as me, as smart as Bentley, heck your even have the same speed that Sly's got." Murray said with a small sad smile. He than rubbed her head. "You can do anything you set your mind too." He said. "Really even make you stay?" Alice asked, giving a hint as too her motive for follow Murray, Murray smiled at her and shook his head. "No Alice. I have to leave." He said firm but kind. Alice bit her quivering lip and hugged Murray crying. "**DON'T LEAVE! I ALREADY LOST IZZY! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO!"** She cried. "Izzy?" Murray asked. "Izzy... She was my nannie. She took me here... Than the next day she was gone forever... I don't want you to leave me too!" She cried with tears falling from her eyes. Murray held the small child. "I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll come back one day." He consoled her and wiped her eyes. "Promise?" She asked in a small voice. Murray gave a nod. "I promise you I will come back. And than we can play all of Diderty Kong we want hows that sound?" He asked. "Ok..." Alice said wiping more tears away with her sleeve. Murray smiled and rubbed her head. "Till than keep a eye on everything for me. I know you'll be a great help." Murray said. "I promise." Alice said with a nod. Murray stood and began to walk off. "Be good for everyone Alice. I'm counting on you." Murray said with a small wave. Alice gave a nod and waved back. But tears fell from Alice's face once more when the hippo was now gone.

* * *

><p>"We can't stop him from doing this Alice." She let out a small gasp and turned to face Sly. "You-You saw?" She asked while trying to hold back tears. Sly gave a nod and kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the small kit letting her know it was okay for her to cry. Alice cried into Sly's shirt. "It's going to be alright Alice. Murray will come back one day." Sly said softly while trying to comfort Alice. 'But I don't want him to leave like Izzy." Alice cried. "He won't be gone forever Alice. Trust me. We'll see him again." Sly said confident although he wished his friend didn't leave as well. They looked up at the stars feeling somewhat better seeing the starry night sky. Till Alice began to shiver. "Come on. It's time for you too go to sleep." Sly said as he walked back into the Safehouse.<p>

"Sly I think I found out something about the island you said the vault was on." Bentley said than noticed Alice with tear stained eyes. "What's she doing up?" Bentley asked concerned. "She tried to make Murray stay but it didn't work." Sly explained as he rubbed her small head. "Oh. Alice." Bentley said as Sly sat the kit in the turtle's lap. "You don't have to worry. Murray's going to be just fine." Bentley said calmly. Alice gave a nod than turned to the screen as did Sly.

"What I gathered is there is already someone living on the island and had already discovered the fault. Although it isn't opened this place is built like Fort Noks." Bentley said showing a video of the island. Sly frowned some. Alice cringed. She reconginzed every single structure on the island. _"No that can't be it. That can be any island not that one. Stay calm!" _Alice said to her self trying to hold back her fear. She _never _wanted to see that island again having barely escaped it.

"What's worse some crazy scientist by the name of 'Dr.M' had set up a shop there." Bentley said showing a picture of the 'doctor'. Alice couldn't hide her fear anymore. She began to tremble in Bentley's lap. Remembering all of the horrible experiances she had there. The experiments, the beatings, his words, her begs and cries to make it all stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept going... Carving into her. Probing at her organs like she was some kind of disection guine pig. Letting his co-workers rape her repeatidly. All of it came back in an instant. The room around her began to spin. Her breath became low and shallow. She could only barely inhale a breath. She felt icy cold but couldn't find any comfort. "Alice?" Voices around her sounded distorted and far away in the distance. "Alice!" She suddenly fell from where she sat onto her hands and knees still a shaking mess. Nause hit her but she bit it back. "Alice!" but didn't respond to whoever had spoke. The world was a blur shadows seemed to be covering her. She could barely see. Her arms than buckled and she fell to the floor. Her lungs held no air. She didn't take any breath. She closed her eyes feeling nothing but the dark.

"ALICE!"


	12. Chapter 12 A Lie That Won't End

**New chapter I own nothing Sly related.**

**Just Alice and this story.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>"It's so cold here..."<p>

"I can't move. Why can't I move?"

_"Alice."_

"Huh?"

_"Alice." _

"I-Izzy? Is that you?"

A white tigeress appeared before the small kit. But instead of the kind smile she always held. Instead she had a dark scowl with piercing blue angry eyes staring down at the kit.

_"Look at you Alice. Lyin there before me like a helpess little miscreation. I thought you were something great. But instead you turned to be a heartless KILLER!" _

"You-You know... I did that?"

_"Oh I know and let me tell you that is sick and sadistic what got into you!?" _

The tigeress voice seemed to grow more venemous towards the small kit. Making her heart break more and more as she was questioned by the Tigeress she came to love as a mother.

"I-I don't know! I don't know! Please don't hate me Izzy!" She begged her voice tettering and her eyes flowing with tears.

_"Well it's too late for that you little murderer!" _

"No! Izzy don't leave me!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. As the tigeress turned from her. She turned back only once to glare at the child.

_"Burn in a fire you little demon." _

With those cold words she began to grow more distanted as she walked away.

"No! Izzy! Come back don't leave me! Izzy! Izzy!"

* * *

><p><strong>"IZZY!"<strong> Alice screamed out as she shot up awake with cold sweat running down her face. "Easy Alice. It's okay now." Sly said gently sitting at the end of the girl's bed. "You passed out, you kept saying you couldn't breath, Alice do you remember what caused you too go into that episode?" Bentley asked wheeling over to where the girl sat up some. Alice sighed some. It was just a dream. Izzy wasn't angry at her. She didn't hate her. "No... I can't remember..." She said truthfully. "She must have gone in shock. Sly we need to make sure she stays in bed for the rest of the day." Bentley instructed carefully. "Day?" Alice asked confused somewhat. "It's 5 am now. You've been asleep for 4 hours." Sly said. "Oh... Sorry I'm a burden.." She muttered. "Your not a burden Alice we just have to make sure your better taken care of that's all." Sly said. "Hmm I'll see about taking her to a hospital for some medical attention she could be a anemic but we have to make sure." Bentley said and wheeled out of the room. Alice looked at Sly a bit worried. "Don't worry Alice it's going to be a check up nothing bad. We have to make sure your alright." Sly said softly as he rubbed her head.

"Need anything?" Sly asked standing up. "... Cooper..." Alice said. "Hmm?" Sly asked. "My teddy. I named him that." Alice said softly growing tired. Sly smiled some and patted her head. "I'll get him for you. Anything else?" He asked. Alice shook her head. "No... Sly..." She said as Sly turned to leave. "What is it?" "Thanks for being nice to me..." "It's what I have to do." Sly said than left. Alice laid on her stomach and fell asleep. Sly walked back in and tucked the small toy under her arm as she stayed asleep. Sly stroked the small kit's head to help keep her calm some. Sly than snucked to the door. "Sleep well Alice." He said softly and shut the door.

Alice awoke a few hours later. It now being dark outside. Alice felt fully awake. For once her mind was blank. No thoughts entered her mind for a moment. _"I wonder if Sly and Bentley are still here?"_ Alice thought to herself. Grabbing Cooper and a blanket she walked out to the hallway. Alice looked out first too see Sly the only one in the living room reading the Thievous Raccoonus. Sly looked over to a corner of the hallway seeing the light brown eyes of the small kit. "Alice your awake." Sly said with a small smile. She nodded and walked into the room; still in her PJ's. "Where'd Bentley go?" She asked. "He went to get some more supplies for his wheelchair and some information on the Cooper Vault." Sly said. Alice tilted her head some. "Cooper Vault?" She asked. Eventhough she spent most of her short life on the island she never heard of a 'Cooper Vault'. Sly nodded. "Yes apparently my father, my ancestors as well, had hid their wealth in the Cooper Vault generation upon generation." Sly explained. "Cool.." Alice said but had her mind on other things.

"Alice. You okay?" Sly asked laying a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice decided no point in hiding her thoughts and shook her head. "Your thinking about Murray huh?" Sly asked while sitting the small kit in his lap. Alice shook her head some. "Not just Murray. I've been thinking about Izzy..." Alice said hugging Cooper to her chest. "Izzy?" Sly asked. "My nannie. But she was more like a mommy to me. But now she's gone and I haven't seen her anymore... She left me forever..." Alice said in a small voice ready to cry. Sly hated seeing Alice this way. He also hated the words that were about to leave his mouth. "Alice.. Izzy didn't dissapear..." Sly said unable to say the rest completely. "Than where is she?" Alice asked looking up at Sly. "She... Had to... Return to the island you told us about..." Sly fibbed. He hated lying to the little kit but he couldn't break her heart. She was too young, younger than he was when he lost his father, to learn that the person you care for most will never return again. "What?! Why?" Alice asked shocked and scared. "Easy. She said... It was so the 'doctor' wouldn't find you. So she made me promise to take care of you till she can return." Sly half lied he was keeping his promise. Alice smiled and hugged Sly tighty. "Thank you Sly." She said happy for once that Izzy would one day return like Murray. "... Your Welcome... Alice..." Sly said already feeling guilty for lying. Wrapping his arms around the kit returning the solem hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea that lie can't possibly go wrong. <strong>

**Heh review plz.**


	13. Chapter 13 Very First Heist

**Longer chapter and part one of two.**

**Enjoy. I own nothing Sly Cooper related**

**Just Alice and this story.**

* * *

><p>Sly and Alice stayed in the Safehouse for a bit but quickly grew bored after sometime. Sly looked outside and saw it was dark already. He smiled some. "Alice." He said catching the kit's attention, who was drawing while sitting by the coffee table, "Yea?" She asked. "Want to go see Paris with me?" Sly asked. Alice stood and nodded excitedly. Sly smiled some. "Then get dressed, grab your bag and that 'pipe' piece you got." Sly instructed. <em>"Why should I bring that?" <em>Alice wondered but shrugged it off. She grabbed her plush and ran into her room. Alice changed into a black T-shirt, jeans, her jacket, and her boots, she packed her small bag keeping Cooper popped out some so he could see what she saw. Alice ran up to where Sly stood before a window. "Ready?" Sly asked. Alice nodded smiling.

"Alright follow what I do." Sly said and jumped out the window onto a lean-to and jumped onto the roof. Sly looked down at Alice who had poked her head out and looked up at the thief. "Think you can manage?" Sly asked. Alice nodded and jumped onto the lean-to did a flip and landed before Sly. "Excellent job." Sly said. Alice smiled. "Now make sure to keep up." Sly said and began to run ahead. Alice ran up to the thief. The two raced on the rooftops some. But unlike with the traitorous Neyla; Sly stayed back to let Alice catch him. Alice backed away some and smirked. Sly looked back to see Alice had vanished. Worried he stopped and looked around for the kit.

"Alice?"

"Alice!"

**"YAAHH!"**

Sly was suddenly tackled from behind and fell forward. Sly looked ahead and saw Alice lying on her stomach crouched down like a little puppy. "I got you! I got you!" Alice said as she bounced around and rolled over. Sly chuckled and stood up. "Alright you got me." Sly said making Alice laugh. He picked the small kit up. "Now follow me. I know something extra fun." Sly said with a small wink.

The Raccoon lead the small kit to a roof that was nearby a large mansion where guards patrolled below among formal dressed guest. "Wow. What's going on Sly?" Alice asked. "This is one of the biggest parties of the year. And were coming in uninvited." Sly said. "Why's that?" Alice asked. "Because you and me are going to pull off _your _first heist together." Sly said pulling out his binocucom. "Won't Bentley and Murray get mad that they can't be here?" Alice asked. "Don't worry this will be more like a practice mission than a real one. This is just to give you a taste of thieving life. That way you can decide if you really want to keep learning this." Sly explained. "Oh ok." Alice said now excited. She never done anything like this. "What do we do first?" Alice asked. "We'll me and Bentley had scoped this place out earlier the security is pretty low. But it's probably a trap so we have to stand on our toes." Sly said. "Ok." Alice said and stood on her toes. Sly chuckled some at the kit. "Not like that. I mean we have to be careful." He said. "Ok that's better." Alice said standing normally.

* * *

><p>"Now follow me and don't look down." Sly said. He than jumped spin on a string of lights and walked on it. Alice did the same move as Sly did and walked on the string of lights. "Nice job." Sly said than turned where there was a long line of statues spreaded about. "Now were going to do the Ninja Spiral Jump." Sly explained. "That sounds fun what does it do?" Alice asked. "It allows you to land on points watch me." Sly explained. Than he jumped and did a spiral twirl and landed on his toes on a point the statue gave off far above the guest and security. Unnoticeable. "Now it's your turn." Sly said. Alice gave a nod but looked down some. "Don't look down it will only make you fearful." Sly said catching the kit's attention towards him. "It's easy just do what I did." Sly said calmly. Alice gave a nod jumped, did a spiral twirl, and landed he same way like Sly had. She was a bit new to it so she wasn't all that balanced on the point. Sly smiled some and used his cane to help the kit crouch down in a more balanced stance. "Now we got some points ahead we need to get to that safe over there. I'll go ahead and wait for you." Sly said and Ninja Spiral Jumped over to the other end. <em>"I can do this." <em>Alice thought as she did a few more Spiral jumps till she jumped over to where Sly stood. She had skipped one point making her jump wider but Sly caught her before she got hurt.

Sly sat Alice down and smiled at her some. "Try and be a more careful Alice. You don't want to get hurt." Sly said. Alice gave a nod and made sure not to be reckless again. "Now for the inside." Sly said and pulled a vent open. "Stay close behind. Hang onto my tail if you have to." Sly said and began crawling in. Alice crawled after the raccoon keeping close behind him or trying to. She gripped the tip of his tail some to make sure she went the right way. Sly than kicked another vent open and jumped down. "Sly." Alice called out in a low voice to not attract any attention. "It's okay, Alice, like I said low security." Sly said opening his arms for the kit to jump into them. Alice hopped out of the vent into Sly's arms.

"Okay easy part done now there's a safe in this room somewhere." Sly explained and sat the kit down. "We just have to find it." Sly said. The two looked around and checked ever place a safe door could be hidden from prying eyes. But when Alice moved a cheesy piece of art over did they find it. "This was easy." Alice said proudly and tried to reach for the safe lock. Sly grabbed her arm fast. "Whoa easy their spit fire." Sly said cautiously. "When it seems to easy. It's suppose to trick you." Sly said than pulled his Binocucom out and looked through the device to the safe. Where he could see the hidden device in the wall connected to the safe, and made into the safe, Sly laid a hand on his ear piece and clicked a button.

* * *

><p>"Bentley what exactly is that?" Sly asked. <strong>"SLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE AND WHERE IN GOD'S NAME IS ALICE!?"<strong> Bentley screeched into his earpiece on the other end. "Owwww. I'm giving Alice a taste of thieving Bentley calm down! She's fine!" Sly said a bit deaf from being screamed directly into his ear. "I'm ok Bentley!" Alice said a bit loudly but not loud enough for them to be caught. "Thank god..." Bentley said calmed somewhat. "Bentley what kind of security is this? It's connected to the safe lock and tumbler." Sly explained. "That's the latest device in safe security. Unlike before Sly you can't try to crack this, if you do, it would give off and negative vibration causing alarms to be activated. You need the combination to open that." Bentley said. Sly frowned and began to think of a way to get the combination. But Alice was one step ahead of the elder thief.

"Sly who exactly own's this place?" Alice asked. "A hot-shot Art Curirator, a black cat, named Kylar. But he also gains extra cash by selling drugs." Sly explained. _"Hmm sounds easy enough." _Alice thought to herself. "Sly I think I can get the combination if I look like one of these party people." Alice said. "You sure you want to do this?" Sly asked concerned. Alice nodded determined. Sly could see in her eyes she was headstrong, and stubborn, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sly sighed. "Alright than." Sly said. Alice changed into a make shift disguise. A black and blue dress, and party shoes. Sly laid a hand on Alice's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. "Be careful Alice I heard this guy is a real sick man." Sly said concerned. That sent a shiver of disgust up Alice's spine but she still kept her determination. "I'll be ok. I promise." Alice swore. Sly placed his spare ear piece in her ear if she got into some trouble.

Alice snuked out into the party. Many nobles of Europe were in the party all chattering and carrying on. Alice looked around for the black cat that Sly had mentioned. She found him in the center of the room talking to many others. Alice walked over acting all adorable. She had used this trick many times when she was forced to do missions for the doctor. For what she couldn't remember and never could.

Alice than tugged on the black, panther like cat's, suit sleeve catching his attention. The cat looked down and saw the small kit that seemed lost and confused. "excuse me. I'm lost." She said in a small voice. The cat grinned some. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked kneeling to her. With his arm over her shoulders resting his hand on her back. "I got lost in the rooms." She said in a small voice. "Awh don't feel bad sweetie. I'm sure if you stay with me. You'll stay safe." The cat said while moving his hand down mapping out the fabric of her dress. Alice shuddered in disgust. The cat turned to her so she faced her face. _"Gotcha." _Alice thought with a smirk. Alice than stared into the cat's green eyes. Her eyes shined an eerie purple, once, and the cat's eyes widened. He than became a stunned meat puppet. Her meat puppet. "Now tell me the combination to your safe. Say them... discreetly." Alice ordered in a small voice. The cat whispered the 4 numbers in her ear. "12-23-45." Alice gave a nod. "Now go to the bar you'll wake up and not remember anything." Alice said. The cat than walked away with his shoulder's slumped. _"I don't like that power but it helps I guess..." _Alice thought as she hurried back to the room where Sly was waiting for her, most likely worried sick, unaware that someone was following her and she was _very... _excentric when she saw the kit.

* * *

><p>Alice ran to get back to the room. In said place Sly stood laid against the wall trying to keep his nerves down. <em>"She's going to be fine. She's a smart kid." <em>Sly thought to himself but couldn't stay completely calm. Not till he saw Alice safe. Alice ran back in, after she changed back into her real clothes, up to Sly. "I got the combination." She said. "What is it?" Sly asked kneeling to her. Alice looked both ways than motioned Sly to come closer. She whispered the numbers into his ear. "Good job kid. But next time let me handle getting information." Sly said standing. "I think that's why I'm here." Bentley said through their ear pieces. Sly turned to the safe and moved the tumbler to the correct digits. The safe opened and inside laid a gold bejeweled box. "Wow that is pretty." Alice said amazed. Sly grabbed the antique jewelery box and placed a calling card in its place. Sly's ears than twitched some. He smirked some. "Sly?" Alice asked while tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Here Alice put this in your bag. It's your treasure." Sly said while handing the box to the child. "But I didn't open the safe. It's not mine to take." Alice said putting her hands up some. "It's your special night. You need to keep the prize to remember it." Sly said placing the box in her bag for her. "Ok than." Alice said with a shrug. Unaware that someone had just ran into the room.

"Freeze Cooper!" Inspector Carmelita Fox said with a small grin. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, dress shoes, her blue hair was in an up do, her shock pistol pointed at Sly. It quickly turned to a look of shock when she caught eye of Alice standing beside Sly. "Alice!?" She said more surprised than shocked. "Hi Miss Fox." Alice said with a smile and waved, as if they were at the park again, not fazed that she held a gun in her hand. "Alice what are you doing here?" She asked not lowering her gun. "Sly brought me. He said it was practice for later heist. I wanna be a thief." Alice said proudly. Carmelita glared at Sly who just shrugged his shoulders with a slightly nervous grin. "She's not bad if you ask me." Sly said with his cool demeanor. Alice smiled at Sly some. Carmelita sighed and laid her hand on her forehead. "Alice..." She sighed. "Yes?" Alice asked. "Nothing nevermind. I'm not done with you yet ringtail." Carmelita warned with her grin returning. Sly returned it. "Alice why don't you run off." Sly said. "Why?" Alice asked. "I need you to go contact 'someone'. I have a pressing apointment I need to do." Sly explained somewhat. Alice looked at Carmelita than at Sly. She than tilted her head confused. "Don't worry Alice I'll catch up soon. But right now you have to go." Sly said. Alice shrugged and ran towards the door. "Bye miss Fox. Bye Sly." She said than left the room. The instant she left the room she heard shots being fired. Alice peaked her head back through and saw Sly and Carmelita in a game of cops and robbers. Her shooting at him with her shock pistol and Sly dodging her easily. Sly jumped out the window out onto the roof. Alice giggled some and ran down the hall before Carmelita caught her spying on them.

Alice walked down to the party room where the guest were. She stayed out of sight. "Alice you there?" She heard a voice say on her earpiece. "Bentley?" Alice asked pressing the reciever button on the device. "Alice where are you?" Bentley asked. "Uhm... Near the party room." Alice said. "Are you near the entrance?" Bentley asked. Alice turned to behind her and saw the entrance ahead of her. "Yes." Alice replied. "I'm outside in a rental car get in. We have to get to postion to pick up Sly." Bentley instructed. Alice gave a slight nod and ran out the entrance. She looked around where many sports cars, limos, etc were parked outside. "Bentley where are you?" Alice asked into her device. Suddenly she spotted a car's headlights flashing at her. She smiled some and ran up to the black car and knocked on the window. "Ride for one?" Bentley asked pulling a chaufer disguise off. "Yes please." Alice said with a nod. She got inside and sat on the back seat. "Now we have to get Sly." Bentley said. The front of the car had Bentley's laptop on the dash and some other small devices that Alice weren't sure what they were used for. "Bentley sorry we didn't tell you we were here." Alice said apolegitcally while standing behind the driver seat. "It's okay Alice. I expected Sly to do something like this. That's why I came prepared, as always, now sit down so you don't get hurt." Bentley said. Alice sat down like she was told and pulled her bag off her shoulders. She pulled the box out, her 'prize' as Sly put it, and looked at the glimmering piece of treasure. She than set the box back into her bag and tucked it insde so no one would find it.

Bentley drove over to the side of the building in a hurry and parked not far from a open gate to escape. Alice looked out her window where she saw electictfied balls of energy being shot about. She put her window down and poked her head out to get a better view. She saw Sly running down the roof with Carmelita not far behind. "Sly!" Alice shouted. Sly jumped and grabbed onto a pole and slid down than he jumped onto the car roof. "Lets go!' Sly said. "Got it!' Bentley said and punched the car in high gear. The car drove off making Alice fall back into the seat. Sly climbed into the open passenger side window. "Got everyone?" Sly asked looking back to check on Alice. Who was dizzy and flipped over. "Yea we got her." Bentley said holding back a laugh. Sly chuckled some. Alice shook her head to clear the dizziness. "I'm ok." She said standing up right. "Did you get the box?" Bentley asked. "Alice." Sly said. Alice nodded and showed the box that she helped steal. "Excellent job Alice your a natural." Bentley praised. Sly gave a nod and rubbed her head. Alice smiled. The heist was fun. Alice curled up on her seat with her head resting on Cooper as a pillow. Alice fell asleep with a smile on her small face.


	14. Chapter 14 Prologue To The End

**No I'm not dead anyway this is short and there will be more when I have time.**

**I own nothing Sly Cooper related just Alice and this story.**

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm finally here.<p>

After all of those heists. Hell they were just pratice compared to this. Now we were finally going to get into my family vault. We had all our gang members in place. Well except for one.

"Sly?"

"Yea Bentley."

"This is it Sly the gang is assembled and are in position to help you get up to that vault. For the rest of the opperation you are "the ball"."

"Roger Bentley I'm starting my approach. Getting over these fortress walls shouldn't be a problem. Look were running 5 by 5 here make sure everyone's in sync."

"I hear ya. Arttilary sure you can make that shot?"

"I endeavor not to miss." 

"Excellent. Radio Control?"

"In postion."

"Recover team?"

**"I'M PUMPED!"**

"Submersiables?"

"Show time Baby!'

"Telekinetics?"

The last spoke a foreign laungaue.

"Alright it's the crime of the century and the balls in motion."

I ran over to a moss covered truck and climbed atop of it. When a thought occured to me. Make that a someone.

"Bentley?"

"What is it Sly?"

"Please tell me _she's_ shown up yet."

"Sorry Sly but I can't even find her with my scanners. Where ever she is it's either too deep or too far away for me to detect."

"Oh..."

That didn't help. Where could she have gone? When we first got off the boat and landed on this island. She just ran the instant we stood foot on the island. No one has been able to find her. Not even Bentley's technolgy can help us track her down.

"Don't worry Sly I'm sure she's just fine."

But I could tell by the tone in his voice he was just as worried about her as I was. But we couldn't abbandon the mission. So where ever she was I just hope either I find her or she comes back safe. I walked over a rope connected to the opposite wall and jumped over on the other side. I than did the Raccoon Slide over to another ledge that I have to sneak along. But there was guards above me towering over the ledge above me; making it almost impossible for me to cross, almost. _"Time for some fun.." _I thought as I got ready to sneak over.

"The ball has stopped rolling we got a obstruction."

"I'm on it." 

The first guard went down. _"That's going to hurt." _I thought as I kept going as the guards were taken out above me.

"First is away."

"Second guy is pulled."

"Third's skywards roll on ball over."

I gave a quick nod and jumped over to the another rock area. I waited for a moment for the tower to fall.

"Ancient old rock prep for tipper."

"Let it rip old rock ball in position."

I stood for a moment than the tower fell. Than I climbed over to the other side.

"Excellent the balls got a track over."

I climbed up and over more structures. I tried as hard as I could to stay focused on the mission. But more than once my mind kept returning to the little kit. Where was she? Why did she run off? I shook my head some as I jumped down to where the way down into the labs were blocked by a metal fan.

"Ball requesting door via Agent Monarch over." I said through my ear piece.

"Launching stand clear."

I saw the projectile run through the air and hit a metal cage that was hanging above the entrance. It fell and destroyed the entrance.

"I've got visual conformation on the door nice shooting."

I jumped down into the entrance. There was some security but nothing I couldn't handle. I jumped over the electric wall to wall security easily.

"The advised ball is nearing the lap agent Deep Six you ready?"

"Spare gun loaded."

I stopped before some heavy force fields blocking the entrance.

"Agent Deep Six deploy!"

The force fields went down one by one and I ran over to where the elevator was. But before I jumped onto the top of the elevator, where no one could see me, I could have sworn that I saw the quick flash of a dark brown striped tail. I shook my head again when I heard two voices come inside the lab. I saw a baboon and a mutated elephant walk into the elevator. "Shame you won't be seeing them again." The babbon said.

"Uh sir?"

"Fraid I poisoned your drink at lunch. Sorry Richards but I don't tolerate poor performance. You should have changed the security code from 1-2-3 after you installed the new system."

"I'll improve I swear!"

"No you'll die. Any second now."

Than the elephant dropped dead a second later. _"Cruel bastard." _I thought. Than he pulled a walkie-talkie out. "Yes water leaking into the lab? I'm on my way down. Oh and get a janitor for the lab elevator. Richard's got sloppy." The baboon said. I jumped as glass closed below me. _"Sick man. What have you become Melvin? My father trusted you." _I thought to myself as I turned to where the vault lay ahead. "The cooper fault is just across these wires I'm on route to your position for the haul out. Over." I sneaked across to another pressure holder. I jumped above that to the tower roof the minute I did alarms blared on. Screaming intruder alert. I ran across the wires and jumped down to the lock pad.

"POWER DOWN THE TERRENTS WITH SECURITY TOWARDS!"

I put the code in the security shut down and all the machines that tried to crack the vault stopped. They moved away as I approached the door. I saw that the lock was in the shape of my father's cane. I set it into the lock it fit and unlocked the door. I saw something shine through as the door began to open than a bomb was shot at me and I jumped out the way as it shut the door. I faced the baboon that was now flying with a jet packs attached to his head... Weird...

"Cooper!... No, you must be Sly Cooper the new keeper of the cane. How I've longed for this." He chuckled.

"This vault belongs to the Cooper family your trespassing." I growled crossing my arms.

"No my naïve boy, your trespassing. I've got the deed to this island. This fortress is mine, everything here... IS MINE! Which now includes the key to the vault. Hand over the cane." He demanded. I could tell he was either half sane or half insane. No way was he getting what belonged to my family for generations.

"Sorry pal, family heirloom, buy a knock-off at the gift shop."

He was than shot out of my way by none other than our tech wiz Bentley. "Quick lets recruit with the others follow me." He called out. I gave a nod and went back the way I came. While Dr.M shot at us and dropped bombs as we ran to where the elevator once had been. "Jump for it!" Bentley shouted we jumped down dodging the bombs Dr.M dropped down there. The labs were now flooding. Fast. I hate water. We jumped over, or in Bentley's cause jet, to the tunnel. "The tunnels gonna go hurry!" We made it out of the tunnel to above ground we were so close to getting out of here. "Were almost home free!" Bentley said and jetted over to the other side where a lean tower stood. He placed a bomb at the base so I could cross over. "The boats just up ahead!" He shouted at me as the tower fell.

Suddenly this giant mutated creäture jumped down and grabbed Bentley. "There's no escape Cooper!" Dr.M growled. I gritted my teeth. I crossed across the tower and attacked the creäture while dodging it's claw. It didn't work and I was shot back across the other side by the force of the monsters attack. I attacked it again. "It's not working save yourself!" Bentley shouted at me. "If he wants to eat. EAT THIS!" I growled and threw my cane at the monster. It got caught in his mouth and seemed to hurt it. The creäture than tossed my cane out of its mouth far away. Than it grabbed ME! I couldn't get out of its grasp and it was crushing me. "Sly NO! Hold on Sly! Hold On!" Bentley shouted than he escaped. At least he escaped. I could feel my bones begin to slowly in this gone wrong experiments grasp. Thoughts went through my head like clockwork. Everything that had happened this last year went through my eyes. In everyone I saw her. I closed my eyes tight as a tear fell from my face. _"I'm sorry Alice... But your dad isn't coming home this time..." _I thought as I gritted my teeth. The end was near and nothing could save me; not this time at least.

* * *

><p><strong>"LET HIM GO!" <strong>

My eyes shot open. God no... Don't let it-

I turned, I felt my heart stop. A small kit with dark brown fur and a black striped tail stood facing the monster. Her eyes were red not light brown. And they burned like a dark fire. Full of hatred. For me or Dr.M's monster I really hoped it was for the monster. She crouched down on all fours. My eyes widened. No she wasn't really going to attack the monster was she?! She backed up some and had no weapons on hands; just her bare hands. "ALICE NO!" I screamed using the last of the air I had in my lungs to scream it out. But she ignored my weighed plea and lunged at the creäture. She landed on the monsters face. And with her nails she sliced right into one of the monster's eyes. She blinded it single handily. I didn't know whether to be proud or scream my head off at her. She dodged the monster's claw went it tried to smack her away. Than she didn't something I never would have thought she would have done. She shoved her whole arm into the wounded monster's eye socket, through the eye she had sliced into, she grabbed the meat that attached the eye into the socket and then ripped it out using inhuman strength. And judging by the look she held she wasn't going to stop till the monster either let me go or dropped dead. The creäture roared out angrily as Alice kept pulling the monster's eye out of its socket. It slammed it's clawed hand down over the small kit. But Alice wouldn't let go. The creäture tossed her aside along with its own eye-ball. Alice than slammed, back first, against a rock cliff. "ALICE!" I screamed. All I coul do was watch as Alice's small form slid down the rock slide to the ground laying limp on her bottom. "Alice..." I said. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't! I was pulled out of my thoughts from being crushed more by the monster. I gritted my teeth at Dr.M. If Alice was dead I was going to make sure he would pay. With every bone in his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok about somethings. <strong>

**1. I dk Dr.M's real name so I went with Melvin. Because one... I heard it off YGOAB and it seemed the most funny.**

**2. Fair warning when it gets to the last level of Sly 3 Alice turns more violent thus the eyeball gauging thing she did to the beast. **

**3. I'm going to try and make these next chapters as close to the game as I humanly can. **

**4. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 A New Day and Friend

**New chapter and this introduces the first part of the Italian mission and does about... Half of the mission.**

**Next chapter will most likely be the rest of the missions and the battle with Octavio. **

**I own nothing Sly Cooper related just Alice and this story.**

**Oh and um I've thought if anyone wants to do artwork or anything for this fic ask me first by PM and give me credit if you do Alice or Isabella or anything with Alice in the fic. **

**Other than that enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Murray had left the team. Missions became less needing or low-key. Most were practice so Alice got the ropes. Alice learned well and quickly became a pro after her second mission. Sly and Bentley were both impressed with the small kit. She was quite intelligent but still was a child. They both helped took care of her. However this time they needed all the got to get Murray back.<p>

"Okay Sly I've tracked down Murray. It seems he is somewhere on Venice Italy." Bentley said as he typed on his laptop. "Italy? Whats the big guy doing there?" Sly asked. Unaware that a small kit was crouched down behind the two watching, waiting, the raccoon's ringed tail swish and twitch slowly. "Not sure but from what my resources have told me Murray had found a teacher in the outback of Austraila and has been sent about to different cities and countries worldwide." Bentley said. "Still how can we convince him to come back?" Sly asked. The two didn't hear the small kits fits of giggles behind them. "I'm not sure but for now we have to get to Italy." Bentley said. Sly gave a nod. "IIK!" Sly said with a slight jump. They turned to see Alice sitting like a cat with Sly's tail in her mouth. "Alice what are you doing?" Bentley asked. "Playing." The kit said tugging on Sly's tail some with her teeth. "Alice my tail isn't a play thing." Sly said picking the kit up making her let go of his striped tail. "Sorry." She muttered. Sly smiled some and sat her down on the floor. "Don't feel bad. You bored?" Sly asked. "Very." Alice said. "Tell you what Alice. You and me have some errands to run before we go on our trip." Sly said. "What trip?" Alice asked. "Were going to get Murray. From what we've found out he's in Italy." Bentley said. "I never been there is it safe?" Alice asked a bit worriedly. "It's a beautiful city but keep in mind kiddo were there to get Murray not vacation." Sly reminded. "I got it. " Alice said as she went to get her back pack and he foldable cane/scythe. It turns out that pipe piece she had gotten with Cooper and her clothes was a customed made weapon. It was a black cane that could turn into a scythe, pull out knifes, turn into a katana, and more at the push of a button. It was shaped like Sly's came when opened up but had grey oak instead of plain for the base and had some sharp edging around the hook.

Alice grabbed her black back pack, her scythe turned cane, and lastly her stuffed animal Cooper. She also grabbed something she saw lay on her window sill. It was an old book but it strangely had her name in the title. "Alice in Wonderland?" She asked herself than shrugged and put the book in her bag. She could ask Sly to read it to her later. Alice walked out to see Sly waiting for her by the window. "So what are we getting Sly?" Alice asked. "Some extra cash nothing special. Also getting you some extra practice before we head off." Sly said. "What's Bentley going to do?" Alice asked. "Be our eyes and ears as always." Sly said rubbing her head some. Alice followed Sly onto the rooftops. Alice had become a natural when it came to climbing. She had such balance that rivaled Sly's own. If she was a Cooper should be one of the greatest in a generation. _"If only." _Sly thought to himself. When he noticed Alice stop before a slick piece of metal. She looked at Sly confused about what she should do. Sly smirked some. Although Alice had mastered most of the moves he had taught her, such as the Ninja Spiral Jump, invisibility, she hadn't learned the Raccoon Rail Walk yet. "Watch and learn." Sly said as he jumped spin and landed on the metal. He than slid down it fast. Alice smiled excitedly. SLy jumped off on the other side. "Got it?" He asked but found Alice at his feet grinning happily. "That was fun can I do it again?" She asked. Sly snickered. "It's a Cooper move. Of course you can do it again." Sly said with a chuckle. Alice gave a nod.

The two made it to their objective. It was a party that was being held not to far from the Safehouse. What they wanted to grab? A priceless Greek Vase worth millions. Should fetch enough of a penny for the trip to Italy. "Alice you ready?" Sly asked. Alice gave a nod although she started to feel queasy. A week ago or so Alice had started puking some sort of odd purplish substance. They had taken her to the doctor. And the doctor that wasn't the 'doctor' said it was stomach flu. Alice stayed home for two days this one should have been third but Alice was so miserable and restless being stuck in the Safe House. So Sly made the exception but kept some things in case the kit got ill again. Alice wouldn't tell but she had these kind 'episodes' on her days on the island. She didn't know why but once every few months, 5 or 7, she would just get ill and start puking like she was vomiting her intestines out. So far she felt better today. That was another abnormality about the aliment. It would stay for a week or so that it would instantly be gone till the next time it came.

Sly noticed Alice seem pale and had sweat on her forehead. "You okay Alice?" Sly asked concerned. "Good as-" Alice stopped when the world began to spin. "Spinny...Can't... Move..." Alice said than fell back but Sly caught her and laid a hand on her forehead. "Your burning up. I'm sorry Alice your going to have to sit out of this one." Sly said. "NO! I don't want to go back to the Safe House! I'll go crazy!" Alice whined. "Easy I didn't mean abandoning the job." Sly said with a chuckle. He sat Alice against the wall of a small addition to the roof. "Just stay here while I do the job." Sly said handing Alice a small pack from his halter. "Kay..." Alice said sitting down sounding disappointed in herself. "Hey think about this next mission is going to be your big test and your more than ready to pass it." Sly said with a smile and rubbed her small head. Alice didn't respond just stayed pouting. "I won't be long." Sly said and jumped down to the other rooftop to get the mission started.

* * *

><p>Alice crossed her arms. She hated being sick. Island or no island. She couldn't do nothing absolutely nothing and that made her feel worthless. Alice sighed and opened the small pack Sly had given her. Inside was a small bottle water that was colored lightish green. Sprite maybe. And a little sandwich like bun. Alice lightly ate the food and drank the bottle of the green stuff and felt a little better. Whatever it was had medicine in it. Alice sighed and stood up with her back pack slung over one shoulder and the slightly nibbled on bun in her hand. Alice walked up to the edge of the roof and sat down looking up at the moon that seemed to outshine every light in the city. <em>"Maybe that's why people love Paris so much... The moon makes it all looks enchanting. Sly did say this place was magic." <em>Alice thought to herself. She than heard the sound of sirens and the sounds of electricity being shot through the air. Most likely through a shock pistol. Alice turned, but didn't stand, and saw Sly jump up onto the rooftop. "There you are." Sly said. Alice gave a nod. Sly picked the kit up in his arms. She seemed better than before, slightly, but he needed to get her home before she got sicker. That is until he heard. "Arms up Ring tail!"

He smirked and turned to Carmelita. "Loved to but my hands are kinda full at the moment." Sly said slick showing Alice in his arms as she was nibbling on the medicine bun. "Alice?" She said not surprised of the kit's presence what did surprise her was that the kit had sweat running down her forehead. "What's wrong with her?" Carmelita asked lowering her gun and walking up to the kit. "She has a bit of the stomach flu." Sly said as Carmelita laid her hand on the kit's forehead. She gave Sly a 'Your the Most Irresponsible Man in the World' look. "Easy Carm I didn't have any choice. She would've kept begging till the world end or snuck out herself. This way I could keep a close eye on her. I didn't come unprepared." Sly explained as Alice ate some more of the bun. "All the food and drink she had is lined with medicine." He said. "No wonder I hate the taste." Alice said but finished the bun anyway. "Sly get her home now. Before I decide to shoot you in the face." Carmelita said sternly while lightly stroking Alice's head. Sly grinned some. "As you wish Inspector Fox." Sly said as Alice crawled over to ride Sly's back to make it easier for Sly to carry her and so he can still use his cane. "What about you Carm aren't you suppose to be shooting me down now?" Sly asked joking some. "Just this once I'm going to put this down as a pedestrian intervention prevent me from capturing you. But don't you go using that kid for those kind of favors in the future Cooper." Carmelita forewarned. "Never would and never will Carm." Sly said back defensively than the two adults went their separate ways.

Alice laid against Sly's back not tired at all. Her mind was full of questions, unbridled curiosity, she couldn't make it stop no matter what diversion she tried to focus her attention on. The Safe House was a good walking distance away so there was time to talk. "Sly did the mission go well? Even if I couldn't help..." She asked. 'Still bummed huh? Don't worry the mission went off without a hitch Bentley should be cashing the goods in as we speak." Sly said. "Oh ok. Inspector Fox is nice kinda mean ,and loud, but nice. I can see why you like her so much Sly." Alice said as she looked at some moths that were flying above them. A large moth was guiding the smaller mouth through the air. Much like the two raccoons under them. "Heh yea she can be loud. But yea she's nice." Sly said with a chuckle. "Hmm you think Bentley can find a girlfriend? Or should we help him find one?" Alice asked. Sly laughed some. Alice tilted her head. "For your information I can find a girlfriend myself thank you!" Bentley said stern although at the Safe House he was blushing. "Just asking." Alice said. Sly laughed again and shook his head some. "You're a very considerate girl Alice. Most people aren't as wanting to help others like you are." Sly said as they approached the Safe House. "If there was more people like you I think the world would be better than it is now." Sly said. Alice's ears dropped but Sly didn't notice. _"But who am I?' _She thought to herself. She shook her head and cleared the thought away. She knew who she was. She was Alice. And thinking other wise was ludicrous. "Sly thanks..." Alice muttered. "For what?" Sly asked. "For taking me in and for taking me with you to find Murray." She said. Sly smiled some. "Not a problem Alice." He said while rubbing her small head some, that laid on his cap and the top of his head, "And thanks for the promise you made Izzy... Soon I'll see both Murray and Izzy again." Alice said hugging Sly's head some. That brought the guilt back again. Sly sighed some. "Your welcome." He muttered although he didn't really feel comfort saying it.

The two went into the Safe House. Sly put Alice to bed than walked out to the living room and sighed. _"If I keep up this 'promise' I'll definatly be getting no sleep later in time." _The raccoon thought to himself. "Sly." The raccoon turned to his wheelchair riding friend. "Yea Bentley?" He asked. The turtle had a look of disappointment on his face. "We need to talk." He said. His voice held the same feel of disappointment but in what or too whom. "About what?" Sly asked when they walked into the kitchen. "Sly I heard about the 'promise' you gave to Alice." Bentley said stern. Sly cringed some than sighed. "What exactly did you promise her?" Bentley asked. Sly sighed again. "Look Bentley she's a little kid she's even younger than I was when-" "What did you promise her?" Bentley demanded more stern. Sly looked down. "I promised her that she would see her Nannie Isabella again. But she's the tiger I told you about..." Sly said while scratching the back of his head uneasy. Bentley pinched the in between of his eyebrows. "Sly you can't promise something you can't keep. You shouldn't be filling Alice's head with false hope it will hurt her worse." Bentley said stern. "I know Bentley I know. I just... I couldn't let her know the truth." Sly said shaking his head some. "But why? I mean I know it's hard but why couldn't you." Bentley asked. "Because I didn't want her too live with the guilt..." Sly said as he sat in a chair cowboy style. "Guilt?" Bentley asked confused. "... When my father was killed and I saw it I felt such horrible guilt about surviving the attack by the Fiendish 5. Many times I kept praying it was me and not them that were killed. It got worse and I felt like dying... I don't want Alice to feel that same kind of pain Bentley she's just a kid. She's even younger than I was when I had lost my family." Sly said his voice low and full of hurt. Bentley sighed. "I understand you not wanting Alice to suffer Sly but you can't keep lying to her like this. It's better she finds out the truth sooner." Bentley said while laying a hand on Sly's shoulder. Sly gave a low nod. "Look I can even tell her if you want." Bentley suggested to try to perk his friend up. "No this is a mess I made and I have to fix it. When the time is right." Sly said. "Alright than. Good night Sly." Bentley said although he wasn't fully convinced the raccoon would keep his word. "Night." Sly muttered. Sly looked up over at the night sky. _"I really hope I'm doing the right thing with how I'm taking care of Alice..." _Sly thought to himself as he went to his room for bed knowing he wouldn't find any sleep.

* * *

><p>Sly wasn't the only one unable to sleep. Alice was lying in her bed fully awake. Her mind was too full of thought still to sleep, just yet, thoughts of the Cooper Gang.<p>

_"Sly, Bentley, and Murray are all great. I hope we find Murray and bring him home soon. I miss him. I miss him so much..." _

Her soon to be return to Kane Island.

_"If I just play it cool and don't black out... Again. I'll get to that god forsaken island and find Isabella again. I hope Izzy is okay and that the Doctor isn't hurting her so bad. I wish I could be there to stop him and bring her here. I bet she would love it here. And she would love Sly and the others for taking care of me. Maybe she could be Bentley's girlfriend when we find her." _

Inspector Fox.

_"Miss Fox is really nice to me. She can be mean to Sly though. But when I'm around it's like she's someone else. Maybe that's just how she is. Hmmm maybe I can help Sly and her like each other more." _

Lastly the Shadow Creature she accidentally 'befriended'.

_"Why did that... That thing. Suddenly come to me? What does he want with me anyway? He keeps saying I'm meant to do something more. But I always hear his voice when I sleep tell me all sorts of things. Bad things. They can't be true. I didn't hurt anyone... Aside from the lab technicians. But I didn't mean that. But why is he saying I'm meant to destroy those that have done me wrong? I can't do that. Even if I could there's no point in it."_

"There's always a point."

The kit's eyes shot open. She saw hovering just an inch above her face was the shadowy abomination staring down at her with red soulless eyes. Alice was silent and her breathing had all but stopped. The creäture laid its black claw like hand over Alice's eyes blinding her from the sight of the moon light that shined from her bedroom window. "Calm yourself my small one. I am only here to help you." The creäture whispered to the child. Alice exhaled a slow breath giving off a fake sense of security and calmness to the creäture that she prayed it couldn't detect the false intentions she gave. "Listen closely. Sly and his friends are lying to you. They've been lying to you ever since you've come here." Alice's eyes widened in rage she stood fast her teeth grinding together. "They have NEVER lied to me!" She growled lowly. "Believe what you wish but they have lied to you." The creäture said with a grin. It's being slowly began to fade away. "And once you realize that know I will be there to comfort you when your crying in agony." The creäture whispered than disappeared. Alice shook her head. She had tears in her eyes Sly and the other would never lie to her not ever. Alice ran out of her room. She tiptoed over to Sly's room.

Sly was lying in bed unable to find rest. His ears twitched some when he heard the door open. He sat up to face Alice. Who had tears running down her face. "Alice what's wrong? What happened?" Sly asked. Alice didn't say anything she just ran into the raccoon's arms and cried. _"Must've had a nightmare." _Sly thought to himself as he scooped the small kit in his arms. "Want to stay in here with me?" He asked. Alice just gave a small nod. Sly laid Alice beside him and she clutched the other pillow tightly and wept in it. Sly stroke her hair softly to comfort her some way. "It's okay Alice your safe now." He said. He held the small kit some and it seemed to calm her a bit. Alice eventually fell asleep. Sly smiled some and patted her small head. _"If I know anything my dad would have loved her to bits if he was still here..." _He than looked up at the moon outside the SafeHouse. _"I hope your watching me dad. And will give me strength to get to the Vault. Our legacy. And strength to raise Alice right. I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm trying just please help me along the way daddy." _He thought to himself than fell asleep hearing nothing but Alice's soft breathing.

* * *

><p>When Alice awoke she found herself in a much different room than she remembered being in before. The room she was in was rustic looking and the windows were boarded up. "Your up finally." Bentley said approaching the small kit. "What happened?" Alice asked rubbing her eyes. "Apparently I had put a little too much Magnesium into the medicine I had put into your snack and water last night. You were out like a light for hours." Bentley explained. "It's ok." Alice said giving the turtle a hug. Bentley returned it. "Anyway now were in Italy." Bentley said. He than wheeled over to another room. Alice walked out and saw Sly sitting at the table as well with Bentley. "Glad to see your awake I was getting worried." Sly said. Alice smiled some and sat in the other chair and looked at the pile of plans and schematics that were on the table. "So what now?" Both her and Sly asked in unison. "First we have to see if Murray's in jail first Sly that's where you go in. You have to sneak into the police headquarters to see if Murray's inside already." Bentley explained. "Can I go too?" Alice asked. Sly and Bentley looked at each other than said. "No." "Awh come on that's not fair you guys said this would be my big test!" Alice said a bit angered. "The big heist is your real test. Besides that we don't want you to get hurt your still sick remember." Bentley said. "But I-" Alice pleaded. "No buts Alice we said no." Sly said sternly. "Fine." Alice pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Than can I go outside. I don't want to stay in a stupid building again." Alice asked still upset that she couldn't go. Sly and Bentley looked at each other again. "I guess..." Sly said. Making Alice perk up instantly. "YAY THANK YOU!" She said hugging the raccoon. "Just don't go to far from the side of where the SafeHouse is on. And DON'T run into the cops." Sly said emphasizing the need to stay clear of police. "NO duh! Thanks guys be back with some loot." Alice said as she ran into the bathroom with her back pack.<p>

After changing into a more casual outfit. Consisting of black pants, a grey long-sleeved cover that was made of a very soft fabric, a blue shirt, and black sneakers. She packed only two things, her weapon, and Cooper. She carried the plush in her arm. "See ya guys." She said and ran out the door. "You sure she's going to be ok?" Sly asked. "We have to trust her. Besides I planted a bug in her scythe so we'll be able to keep an eye on her. Now get going you need to do the mission." Bentley said. Sly gave a nod and ran off to sneak into the Police Station.

* * *

><p>Alice walked around Italy a bit the sites were so beautiful and exciting to the small kit. So far she'd seen some thugs that seemed to be patrolling the area. That she didn't like. She had bumped into a few but so far her cuteness she, unknowingly used, got her out of trouble although on a few cases she was hoping to knock the guards blocks off. But aside from that she loved every second of exploring the city. It was already sundown when she had woken up so it was getting dark fast. <em>"I better get back." <em>Alice thought but had wandered a bit far from the Safe House. She ran down the streets till she begin to hear the familiar whizzing of electricity. Meaning only one thing. Inspector Fox. She ran towards where she could hear the shots come from. If the Inspector was there more likely she was chasing Sly. Alice didn't have to run far she reached a large bridge and saw Sly by a large opened man-hole. "SLY!" She shouted and ran towards him when she saw... MURRAY! Jump out of the open man-hole. "Greetings old-Inspector Fox!? Man you're at it again!" Murray said as Inspector Fox shot at the three missing her true target though. "Hope that manhole works both ways." Sly said as himself, Murray, and Alice jumped down into the manhole into the sewers. They could hear Carmelita shout. "That's right hide in the sewers like the rat you are!" As they ran.

They trio jumped out on a far off part of town. "MURRAY!" Alice said and hugged the Hippo with her tail wagging happily. "Heh I see you missed me alot kiddo." Murray said with a chuckle and patted her small head. "Of course I did it hasn't been the same since you left!" Alice said happily her tailing twitching frantically happily. Sly smiled some. "Thanks for the save. I owe you one... Again." Sly said. "Of course we are all at peace. Like the woodland after a forest fire." Murray said. "Listen Murray we need you back on the team. That thing with Bentley it wasn't your fault. He doesn't blame you for the wheelchair." Sly said sincere. "He doesn't!" Alice said. Murray sighed and sat the kit down gentley on her feet. "I'm sorry Sly but my Guru and his wisdom told me to revent myself and to meditate until the black water turned pure. So here I stay." Murray said in a slightly sad tone. Alice's eyes widened. Murray wasn't going to come home with them. What that shadowy made abomination had told her the night before went back through her head. _"They have been lying to you. They've been lying to you since you've came__ here."_It was right. Murray had promised to return. He had promised! But he had lied. About all of it.

"But Murray-" "No Sly I'm sorry but I can't."

"Fine..."

The two thieves looked down at Alice. She had her fists, clutched tightly ,shaking in anger. Alice glared up at Murray her eyes were now on the changing plane from light brown to a blood red color.

**"THAN YOU CAN LEAVE US FOREVER FOR ALLL I CARE!" **She sneered at the hippo than ran as fast as she could. "Alice come back!" Sly called out but his call was heard on deaf ears, Alice's ears were red from her blood flowing into them from the adrenaline, so she nary heard the raccoon. She ran as fast and as far she could possibly go. She stopped before a pier on the far side of Veince far enough from Sly and where not even Bentley could find her if the thieves tried. Secretly she was hoping that all 3 of the thieves would find her, instead of just Sly and Bentley, that would mean Murray really cared wouldn't it? Alice fell to her knees and hugged herself with tears falling from her face. She wanted all of this mess to be over. She wanted that-that DEMON that feed her lies she had fell for to be GONE! Maybe Murray did lie but maybe he had a reason and as always she let her anger get the best of her. Alice hugged her knees and began to cry her eyes out. _"STUPID! STUPID! Why did you scream that at Murray for! I'm horrible! What is wrong with me!?" _"What is wrong with me!?" Alice cried out aloud.

"Well for starters you shouldn't be crying." Alice looked up to see a kid a year older than her balancing on the back of a parked Gondala and laying a finger on her forehead. The girl appeared to be a lynx or leopard mix. She had light lilac colored fur and black spots and dark blue stripes on her fur. She had the nicest green eyes the kit had ever seen. The lynx hopped off where she was on the Gondala and landed beside Alice. She kneeled down to the kit. "W-Who are you?" Alice asked. "My names Azar. Yours?" She asked while helping Alice wipe her tears using a black hankerchief. "A-Alice." She said with a hiccup. "Cool just like from that movie I saw. My name is stupid it's Persian for Fiery One. Not my idea it was my weird mother's idea." Azar said with a smile. Alice was perplexed this Lynx had just met her but she was talking like she had known her all her life. Very unusal. "So why were you crying?" Azar asked. "... I got mad at someone I shouldn't have. Now I feel horrible I didn't mean what I said... I didn't mean it..." Alice said her voice cracking ready to cry again. "Hey it's ok." Azar said laying her arm over Alice's shoulders bringing her close. "I'm sure he or she knows you didn't mean it. You were just mad. I bet right now there looking for you." Azar said. "Yea I know that's why I wanted to wait for them to find them." Alice said. "I did that once but it didn't work in the end I had to go back and find my mom and dad." Azar said. Alice thought for a moment. Maybe she just had to do that. And face whatever consicquence came with her actions she would take them. Although she was still unsure how Sly, Bentley, or Murray disciplined her. They never really did other than a firm scolding but this probably earned her a slap or something worse like with the docter. She sighed. She'd just have to bear it.

"What exactly did you tell this friend of yours?" Azar asked. Alice explained the whole mess. Which surprised Azar somewhat. "That is mean. But I know how you can be better with your friends. Listen to what they say before you act." Azar said sounding like the most intelligant person in the world although she wasn't and only a child. "If you do that I'm sure you'll be fine. By the way are those guys your dad's or something?" Azar asked. "Not really. I mean not by blood but I think of them like my dads." Alice said. "Than tell them that too." Azar said. "I'm sure they'll like that." The Lynx kit said and stood. Alice did as well. "I have to get going. Bye." Azar said with a wave and turned to leave. Till a thought came to Alice. "Wait where are you from?" Alice asked out to her. "I'm from Paris see ya." Azar said and ran down a street between to buildings. Alice smiled and ran for the SafeHouse. If that Lynx lived in Paris they'd most likely meet again. Alice smiled all the way she ran to the SafeHouse. She probably just made a new REAL friend.

* * *

><p>Alice approached the SafeHouse slowly. She looked up at the door as if it outscaled the entire world. No doubt Sly and Bentley were on the other side angry at her. Alice took in a breath, reached her small hand out and gripped the knob. But before she could push the door open the door opened and she saw Sly standing before her. Alice looked at Sly with apolegetic eyes Sly looked at her in half frown on his face. Alice looked away some showing her bare cheek and closed her eyes expecting the incoming slap. But one did not come. Instead she could feel herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes and saw Sly was holding her close. Alice looked up at Sly and saw he had a face or relief on his face and a sad smile on his face. She looked and saw Bentley wasworking on his wheelchair. He looked up and saw the small kit in Sly's arms. He wheeled over to where Sly stood. He looked at Alice with a frown and stern face. "You had us worried sick young lady." Bentley said sternly. If he could feel his foot he'd be tapping it fast. Alice gave a grim nod. "I know." She said. Sly set her down so she could stand on her own. Alice still kept her head down. "Why did you say that too Murray Alice? He's been looking all over for you." Sly asked but sounded firmer. "... Someone had told me you guys were lying to me... When Murray didn't come back I thought he had lied when he said he'd come back... i didn't mean to get mad at him like that..." Alice said as tears perked her eyes. The tears fell from the small kit's face. "He probably hates me now..." Alice said hurtful and cried. Sly laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it and laid his other hand on her cheek making her face the raccoon's face. "He didn't say that Alice. If he hated you why was he looking for you. We don't hate you Alice." Sly said. Alice hugged Sly and he comforted the small kit. "Regardless. Your still introuble Alice." Bentley said although he felt sympathy for Alice. Alice wiped her eyes and gave a nod with her hand behind her back.<p>

"So what should I be hit with?" Alice asked. "Alice we don't hit children here." Bentley said wheeling up to the child. "As for your punishement. Your not allowed to leave this SafeHouse except to assits us with this mission for a week. Any free time you stay here." Bentley said feeling that the punishment was through enough. Alice looked at Sly and Bentley confused. "What's wrong?" Sly asked. "She's been punished Sly I don't think she's alright with it." Bentley whispered to him. Alice shook her head. "No it's just you guys aren't hitting me like the Doctor is." Alice said. "Alice." Sly sighed and kneeled to her. "Like we told you here children don't get 'beaten' like you say. Here that's abuse and it' not good. You have to learn that we would never hurt you like he did." Sly said laying his hands on her shoulders. "A light smack on the hand or spanking but nothing like that." Bentley added. Sly gave a nod. "Oh..." Alice said. "Come on time for bed." Sly said leading the kit to the small bed that was upstairs in the spare rooms. Alice rubbed her eyes. She was tired. She could tell of her new friend at breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>About Azar she'll be in more of the fic as it goes.<strong>

**And she's important for later stories. **

**Btw I hinted about 2 stories I MIGHT do in this chapter figure them out leave the answer you think they are in a review. **


	16. Chapter 16 The Second Day of The Mission

**Srry I was busy for a while and I was out of town and grounded for a week.**

**I own nothing Sly Cooper Related just Alice and this story.**

**And if your wondering about me doing Sly4 with Alice I'm working on that too but I'm also trying not to give away much about what happens to Alice at the end of this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

><p>Alice watched as her tail swished back and forth. Because she was grounded she couldn't go outside except for doing missions. So it was either watch her own very poofy tail twitch back and forth till Sly came home with breakfast or face boredom. Alice's ringed tail was strangely fluffy than a normal raccoon kit, it was alos a bit longer than most kits. Hell the kit could scratch her own head with her tail if she wanted to. That wasn't the only abnormality she had. Her ears were also more cat-like than other raccoons. Because of those differences Alice did get some grief about being different. It was like the island all over again. Like when she was in Paris Alice had went around the block to get rid of the trash cause it was her turn to do it, that and she wanted to prove she wasn't a little kid, but when she turned to go back to the Safe House she got corned by some boys that were at least 9 or 10 and they cornered her but were to slow and she slipped away easily. But as she ran they through rocks at her. Alice was used to that kind of treatment so she never fully told Sly or Bentley what had happened. She thought it was normal although Sly, Bentley, and Murray had all told her being beaten by a adult was bad did that mean the same with kids? Alice's tail drooped down just as that thought crossed her mind.<p>

Sly entered the room with the gang's breakfast. The next mission was going to happen right after they ate. "Alice time to eat." Sly called to the kit that was sitting or rather slumped at the seat that was made under the window sill. Alice's ears perked up and she sat over by the table to eat her breakfast. But her small mind went back to some other things. Azar, Murray, Isabella, the Shadow Creature, what happened in Paris. Her mind was just a jumbled up mess of questions and nothing else. No answers. "Alice your not eating. What's wrong?" Sly asked. "Hmm? Oh not much I'm just confused.." Alice muttered while poking at her food with her fork. "About what?" Bentley asked. "It's just... Stuff..." Alice mumbled hoping they didn't hear her and would leave her alone about it. "Alice. You can tell us anything." Sly said laying a hand on the kit's shoulder. Alice looked over at Sly than at Bentley than looked down. "... Well remember back home I took the trash out that one day?" Alice asked. They nodded. "Well when I turned to went back to the Safe House some boys cornered me. I got away from them but when I did they kept throwing rocks at me as I ran." She explained. "Alice is that how you got that cut on your ear that day?" Sly asked. Alice nodded. Sly sighed some. "Alice you have to tell us when something like that happens. Like we said what happened to you before was unjust and you don't need to take that kind of grief." Sly explained. "Ok..." Alice muttered unsure if that would ever change. Sly smiled some and rubbed her head making the kit giggle some. "Finish your breakfast Alice you and Sly have a ton of missions to do today." Bentley said as he wheeled into the only other room in the Hideout. Alice finished her first waffles and barely touched the other, it's not that she wasn't hungry, it was just her stomach wasn't used to having full meals 3 times a day. Before she was lucky enough to even have one meager meal of bread or whatever piece of a failed experiment she was allowed to devour for that time. So she had grown use to starving and if she had eaten anymore she would have either gotten sick or lazy and she didn't want to be either.

"Okay Sly since we've taken out Octavio's ferris wheel last night and snapped those photo's of him doing that tar damage around Venice we'll have him on the ropes soon enough. But for now you and Alice go take care of the last remaining jobs." Bentley instructed. "Got ya pal. Come on Alice." Sly said as Alice grabbed her pack ready to go. The two walked out to Venice. Sly climbed a pole and Alice followed. _"I hope Murray isn't mad at me anymore..."_ Alice thought still feeling guilt for yelling a Murray like she had the night before. "Okay Alice we have a few missions today. But for the first one were going to involve a 'special friend'." Sly said making Alice tilt her head. "Follow me." Sly said as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop and ran over ropes. Alice followed the raccoon till they reached their destination. The Venetian Police station.

* * *

><p>Alice looked down at the building than at Sly. Who had a slick smile on his face. "Hey Bentley looks like you found one of Octavio's Vincenitte Goons. Your on your way to the police station for the old bait and switch?" Sly asked into the ear piece. "Yeah... he's... following me... too close for comfort... gotta move!" Bentley said as he approached. Both raccoons could see the turtle being tailed by a bird in a jet pack. <em>"Well that's stupid..." <em>Alice thought finding the jetpacks uneeded. "You do know Miss. Fox will one day slap you for all this right?" Alice asked as she followed Sly to the ground. "It'll be worth it in the end." Sly said with a smirk. "Now to get those mercenary apes involved." Sly said than he knocked on the door. Alice pulled her ears down with her hands. Bentley had, generously, forwarned her that Sly had a horrible Italian accent. "Hey! All you fake cops go-a home, we don't need no more stupid thugs in Venice." Sly said in the worst Italian accent the kit had ever heard. _"Bentley wasn't kiddin..." _She thought as herself, Sly, and Bentley ran for cover beside two buildings not far from the police station. One of Carmelita's ape mercenarys came out. "I may not be a real cop but I got feelings pal. And you just hurt'em." Alice heard the mercenary growl. "You talkin to me fruitcake? Cause I don't need a date." The goon said. "EAT MISSLE PUNK!' The mercenary than began shooting at the goon. Alice turned to Bentley and Sly. "This was a good plan Bentley. Now we can just sit back and watch the fireworks." Sly said crossing his arms. "thank you I pride myself on deviousness these days. With her ape guard under fire there's a 93% chance that Carmelita will arrive and take out the entire Vincenetti gang." Bentley hypothesised. "Devious." Sly commented as they both turned to watch the show. Alice looked and saw Carmelita walk out of the police station. Than got herself an idea. She grabbed her scythe from her pack and pressed a hidden button making the scythe turn into a shotgun with a blade at the end. "I'm gonna help her!" Alice said than ran forward. "What!? ALICE!" Sly shouted out. "I'm only helping her for the mission so we can get Murray back. Don't worry she can't catch me!" Alice shouted than ran into the line of fire. Sly tried to go after her but Bentley stopped him. "Whoa Sly if she's that determined lets see what she can do under pressure." Bentley said. Sly hesitantly agreed and the two of them watched as Alice ran to where Carmelita stood giving some brief words to her mercenary.

"Stand your ground solider we'll take him together!" Carmelita said, her voice strong. "Me too!" Alice said as she ran up to the fox. "Alice!? What are you doing here?!" Carmelita asked. "Does it matter?" Alice asked as she shot two shots at the goon. Carmelita shook her head than began shooting at the goon above her. With their firepower now at triple power the first Vincenette goons went down. "More goons farther down. I can't hold them off without some additional fire power." Another mercenary radio to Carmelita. "I'll be right there." She answered. Than looked at Alice sternly with a look of distrust. "I'm not doing nothing and the gang isn't here." Alice fibbed sounding strong. Carmelita raised her eyebrow at the kit meaning she wasn't playing. "LOOK! If we get rid of these stupid heads you get Octavio sooner. So don't question me lets go!" Alice half growled. Carmelita sighed. "Fine but your abiding my commands!" Carmelita growled stern. "Yes Mame." Alice said giving a fast salute than the two ran to find the second mercenary. They took the goons down although tossed TNT and both fox and kit nearly got blown up once, in Alice's case nearly 4 times, they brought them all down. Ending the entire gang of thugs. The fight ended at where it began, the Police Station, "All sectors have been stabilized. No further Vencenitti presence has been detected." A mercenary radioed in. "Good work men. For mercenaries you've fought with honor and distinctions I'm proud of you." Carmelita said. Than she frowned and look down at Alice who just smiled as she did nothing wrong. "Ehehehe Um..." She giggled nervously. "I suppose you did assist me in take down those goons. But don't expect me to be changing against Cooper." Carmelita said walking past the kit to the street. "Uh... That wasn't what I did it for." Alice said catching up to the fox although she knew Sly had landed behind her at the front of the Police Station door. Yet she followed the fox. "I did it cause I thought you needed some help." Alice said as she walked on the fountain edge that the water was now full of tar. But she had excellent balance and wouldn't fall in.

"Still you shouldn't be putting yourself in risk. Your only a child." Carmelita said. Alice hopped down from the foutain and followed her on foot. "I maybe small but... To tell the truth I'm not even sure what exactly I am." Alice muttered. Carmelita turned to her. "What are you talking about you're a raccoon" Carmelita said than stopped noticing some of what Alice had meant. The kit wasn't all raccoon she did have some things that made her fox like. Her ears were more like her own ears, without the piercings, and her tail was as puffed out as hers was. "Hmmm. Than you're a foxcoon I suppose." Carmelita muttered. Alice's ear dropped down confused about if being a 'foxcoon' was such a good thing. "Never the less that doesn't mean you should take such risks Alice. Raccoon or not your still a child, and a very naive one at best, you need to stay safe and grow up more." Carmelita explained. Alice tilted her head some Inspector fox reminded her of Isabella she used the word naive as well. But Alice never liked the word it made her feel immature. Carmelita sighed some maybe she was being a bit too harsh on the small kit. She laid he hand on the kit's head and rubbed it some. "Tell ya what how about I take you for ice cream like that?" She asked with a small smile. Alice's ears perked up and her curiosity reach full. She had never heard of anything called 'ice cream' before and whatever it was it sounded fantastic. Carmelita smiled some as the kid followed her to a near by ice cream stand. She handed Alice a small chocolate cone and got herself one as well. Alice looked at the small treat than over at Inspector Fox whom as lightly licking hers with her tounge. Alice looked back at her treat and did what the fox had done. The ice cream was cold but very sweet. "MMMMM yummy." Alice said with a smile. Carmelita smiled some than saw that the kit was more excited than other little kids she had met when they had ice cream. "You never had this before have you?" Carmelita asked. Alice shook her head. "Mmmmm actually. I hadn't had anything like _this_ at all." Alice said looking up at the sky. Carmelita glanced up than looked down at the kit. "Before... I didn't have anything. No food for me, just clothes that I hated to wear, and endless lessons and studies I couldn't even sleep most of the time..." Alice muttered. Carmelita couldn't think of anything to say that would help her. She just laid her hand on the kit's head and rubbed it making her giggle. "I'll admit you're a tough kid. But still play it safe Alice." Carmelita advised. "Ok." Alice said as she finished her ice cream. Alice licked her lips getting all the cream off her mouth. Carmelita chuckled. "Uh-oh. What time is it?" Alice asked as she looked up at a nearby clock tower but couldn't see the time quite right. "Um 4:25." Carmelita said looking at her watch. "Oh no. I gotta go." Alice said somewhat panicked. "Uh thank you." Alice said and gave Carmelita a hug. The fox chuckled and returned it. Than Alice bolted to try to find Sly or Bentley. Carmelita sighed some than let out a small laugh. _"That kid can brighten up anyones day." _She thought than left to return to work.

* * *

><p>Alice ran on some sugar energy but found Bentley, or to be exact ran into the turtle, after picking each other up. Alice stood before him with her head down expecting a scolding or punishment. But Bentley did nothing and mearly wiped some ice cream that was left on her cheek with a handkerchief. "There." Bentley said. "You ain't mad?" Alice asked wiping her cheek in case of any more ice cream. Bentley shook his head. "No as long as you stayed out of trouble." Bentley said. "I did don't worry she doesn't know anything other than were here." Alice said. "Good now come with me." Bentley said. Alice followed Bentley near where a bridge was connected to the other side of the city. Suddenly Murray appeared from behind a building making Alice's stomach drop the instant she saw the pink hippo. "Sly said you were looking for me?" He asked Bentley not acknowledging Alice's presence. <em>"Great... He hates me...<em> _Forever."_ Alice thought looking down at her feet as the two old friends talked. "We need you to destroy some local tar drums." Bentley explained. "I'm sorry Bentley I walk a different path now.. it's peaceful and non violent." Murray shrugged. "Come on! What happened to "the Murray' the guy that would get into a fist fight with 10 guys wearing nothing but a towel? The guy that would punch first and not bother asking questions later? Where's that guy? Where's my old friend?!" Bentley asked. "I'm sorry Bentley I tried to save you... But I just wasn't strong enough." Murray muttered. "Get a grip Murray. I haven't blamed you and never have. The only thing I'm worried is loosing my pal." Bentley muttered. "Me too." Alice managed to mumble. Murray looked over at the kit and smiled at her. Alice looked away shameful. "Still mad?" Murray asked. Alice shook her head and hugged the hippo tight to prove her point, that she wasn't angry at him anymore, Murray smiled and hugged the small kit back. Alice was glad Murray wasn't angry at her for what she said the night before. Bentley smiled glad as well. Alice wiped some tears away that threatened to fall. "Ehem." Bentley said catching their attention. Alice walked over to where Bentley stood. Calmer and feeling all the guilt off her shoulders. "As a student of the Australian Dream Time I'm sure you've been taught 'the ball form'?" Bentley asked. Alice looked at Murray questioningly. 'ball form' she had never heard of any kind of technique like that. "Yea like my first week!" Murray said with a nod. "Excellent. I've opened up man-hole. Tuck into ball form the compressed pressure should shoot you skywards." Bentley explained. Murray gave a nod at Bentley. Bentley moved over to the side lines. "Alice come on you can't help Murray with this." Bentley said. "Were going to return to the Safehouse." Bentley said. "Uh can I stay and watch Murray? Please?" Alice begged. Bentley looked at Alice sternly he had grounded her from staying out after mission. Well technically this was still a mission so she wasn't entirely breaking her punishment by staying to just watching Murray. The turtle sighed. "Alright but just watching than you come home." Bentley said stern.

Alice gave a nod she would be home as soon as Murray destroyed all the tar drums. The small kit climbed up a pipe and onto the roof of a building that over looked the entire city. Alice sat down on her bottom as she watched Murray jump all around Venice. _"That looks fun." _She thought. Than her thoughts went back to Isabella. She was very worried about the tiger but also very anxious to see her again. Her tail wagged as she thought about hugging Izzy like before, when she got scared or hurt, only this time she would be crying for happiness cause she had her mother back. Alice smiled imagining that thought. Than she thought about Sly and the gang. _"How do I feel about them? Sly's really nice too me and takes care of me like Izzy did. Bentley is really smart. And Murray loves or did love to play with me. Hmmm..."_ The kit thought when a question entered her mind. _"I wonder if Sly would let me call him dad?" _Alice thought. Of course her conscious objected to the matter. _"ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU BARELY KNOW SLY IF YOU ASK HIM THAT YOU'LL BE HATED FOR SURE! STUPID STUPID GIRL!" _Her mind shouted at her. Alice sided feeling a bit hurt at her own voice calling herself such a hurtful thing a stupid. She shook her head to clear her mind. Maybe she was stupid but atleast she was free now. Far away from the island and all the horrors that lied within the walls. Alice came back to reality when she heard the last tar drum was smashed. The last one seemed to make the entire city seem to shake. Alice shook some right off the roof. But she didn't notice till she looked down and saw that the roof wasn't bellow her. "Meep." Alice said with a squeak than fell down off the roof. "OW OWW!" Alice shouted as she fell through a cloth terrist and nearly landed into the bird bath that was full of tar if something hadn't caught her mid fall. She looked up and saw a large string from the cloth terrist cover had tied to her foot keeping her dangling just above the ground. "Everything okay Alice?" Bentley asked through the ear piece in her ear. "Uh yea I just fell... Now I'm stuck..." Alice muttered. "Need Sly to come get you?" Bentley asked, but was going to send Sly anyways, "No no no no I got it." Alice said not wanting to be any trouble. Alice tried to reach up for the string but she was too far away. Alice tried bending down or rather up to try to reach it but the string was just out of her reach. She let out a growl and slumped back to her hanging position crossing her arms. "What else can I do I can't reach my weapon without hitting that stupid tar bath." Alice contemplated to herself. "I'm doomed..." She muttered.

"Not yet."

"Huh?" Alice said and looked up. She saw the lynx kid again she had befriended, or rather she befriended her, the night before. "Azar!" Alice said. Azar gave a nod and pulled out a pocket knife. "Wha-wait-wait-wait!" Alice tried to plead. But the lynx kit cut the string making Alice fall to the ground on her head. "Heh sorry but you seemed so helpless." Azar replied as she slid down the pole to where Alice laid. "Your evil..." She muttered than stood up shaking herself off. "Now you sound like my step sisters all I do is play jokes on them." Azar replied. "Still it's not nice if your being mean." Alice said rubbing a sore spot from where her forehead made contact with the concrete. "Yea your right. My mom lets me do whatever I want so I guess I do get a bit mean. Sorry Alice." Azar said sincere. "It's ok." Alice said. Although she didn't really know the kid she had to admit she was nice to talk too. "But question what's a 'stepsister'?" Alice asked. "It's where your mommy or daddy have babies with someone before they marry someone else." Azar explained as the two walked across the bridge. "My daddy had 4 others daughters with someone else. What my sisters told me they don't like me and they hate my mom cause she made my daddy leave their mommy." Azar said. "That's mean." Alice said. "Yea but my mom says not to worry though." Azar said. "What about you do you have a mommy and daddy?" She asked. Alice looked at her than looked down. "Uh... I think I have to go sorry Azar." Alice said. "That's ok I have to go too. Bye Alice." Azar said with a smile than ran down the street. Alice chuckled than ran to get to the Safehouse. But Alice instead slammed into someone. She looked up and saw that she had bumped into Sly. "There you are Alice. I was starting to get worried." Sly said. Alice smiled some. "Come on were stopping by the Safehouse for a sec than we got other missions." Sly said. Alice followed ready to tackle the day now.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I got for now.<strong>

**Oh and if your confused Azar's name is pronounced like this (As-ah) the r is silent,**


	17. Chapter 17 Third Day Harder than Before

**Sorry guys i had lost intrest in this story for a while to work on school work.**

**But now that I got the Sly Collection finally I'm interested in doing this one again.**

**I own nothing Sly Cooper related he belongs to Suker Punch Alice belongs to me.**

**Please Review and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Alice giggled as she and Sly went back to the Safehouse. Sly was just glad Alice was in a better mood than she had been the previous morning. The two raccoons walked into the Safehouse. "Alright right now we have two missions. Sly you have to get into your disguise and stand guard outside of Octavio's coffee houses. I'll go inside to snatch the Blue Prints." Bentley said. Alice raised her hand. "Yes?" Bentley asked. "What do I do?" She asked tilting her head some. "You'll be inside with me." Bentley said Alice gave a nod. "After wards Sly you have to take out the advertisement that is for Octavio's rectile that are put up around town. And Alice your staying with me for that too. Trust me that mission is too intense for you." Bentley said. Alice pounted some but stayed quiet. "Alright than get going." Bentley said. Sly gave a nod as did Alice. Although she didn't have any big important job in these missions she would still contribute as much as she could to the team.<p>

Alice kept up on the rooftops as Sly walked bellow in his disguise. Alice's tail twitched to and fro with excitment. Although this wasn't her first mission, actually, any mission she had always sent a wave of ement terror through her that turned into giddiness. She smirked some as she saw Sly manage to make the guard leave. She jumped down from the tall building. Sly caught her to make sure she didn't get hurt from landing. He sat the kit down than Bentley joined the two at the front. Her and Bentley walked in. The coffee house had laser security, wall to wall, all over the floor of the coffee house. "First coffee house I've ever seen with wall to wall laser security." Sly said through the binocucom. "Be careful Alice these lasers can burn you to a crisp." Bentley for warned. "I know." Alice muttered. She jumped onto a table and Bentley followed her as they both jumped to the other side where a painting was laid over the safe. "Octavio is really old school if he's using a painting safe my father used to crack these all the time. The trick is too find the code somewhere in the art work." Sly said again. Alice pondered for a moment. She never heard Sly mention he had a father before. _"Was he a thief too? What happened to him? Is he still alive?" _All these questions ran through the child's mind as Bentley found the code and entered it into the safe lock. He got the blue print than turned to Alice who hadn't said a word or movied from where she stood. "Come on Alice next coffee house." He said snapping Alice from her thoughts. "Uh What?" She asked confused. "Don't get distracted Alice we need you focused." Bentley said stern. She nodded and followed him out of the building for the next coffee house. Alice climbed back onto the rooftops and followed Sly to another coffee shop. And again once Sly got to his post did she jump down too meet Bentley at the door. "Any trouble with that guy?" Bentley asked, Alice was looking the book she had brought with her from Paris the 'Alice in Wonderland' book, "Said he wanted to be buried in his mom's pasta sauce." Sly said a bit weirded out. "Yea thats... That's strange..." Bentley muttered. "Very strange..." Alice said.

The two walked into the coffee house that this time had securtiy lights for security instead of lazer beams. Sly was still talking about the pasta sauce. Alice ignored Sly as she looked around the coffee shop for any hidden camera's or anything she could steal that looked exspensive. Having found nothing of intrest she turned her attention back to Bentley as he cracked the painting safe and got the second blueprint. They made it back out of the coffee house dodging the security easily. "You know maybe there's a good italian resturant around here?" Sly asked. "Enough with the sauce! Come on were in danger here! Death around ever corner!" Bentley slightly exagereatted. "But I'm hungry too." Alice pointed out raising her hand. "Still Bentley's right we have to stay focused on the mission." Sly said. "Yes now your making sense." Bentley agreed. "And than we eat." Sly added. Alice followed Bentley as Sly walked to the next coffee house. That one was near the Venician Police Station. But the gaurd wouldn't let Sly though so Sly had to go talk to other gaurds to find out the guard at the post nickname. Tony B something. Alice could care less. Truth she just was hoping this whole mission would get done with very soon. She didn't feel to well. She couldn't place why but this wasn't as abnormal as it was made out to be since she had always gotten sick back on the island because of the experiments she was forced to do. She felt a bit nausea at the moment and if it got worse she was going to tell Sly and Bentley but only if it got worse. "Alice? Alice. Alice!" The kit shook her head hearing Bentley call for her. "Come on to the last coffee shop Sly got the guys nickname." Bentley said firm. Alice nodded. Bentley looked at the kit with concern her cheeks were flustered and she appeared pale. "Alice. Are you alright? You seem sick." Bentley said. "Y-Yes. I'm fine." Alice fibbed and walked ahead for the coffee shop. Bentley raises a eyebrow at her and follows her. Although she seems ill Bentley couldn't tell if she was but the mission came first. Bentley opened the safe while Alice stood beside him. Suddenly a alarm started blaring. Bentley and Alice flee from the coffee shop for the outside where they saw Sly knock out a guard. "We have to get out of here! That alarm is attracting all sorts of guards!" Sly shouted. Bentley nodded. "Agreed I got the three Blue Prints we have to make it to the Safehouse soon." Bentley agreed. Alice staggered some feeling everything around her going black and distorted. "Alice?" Sly asked concerned both thieves turned to face the kit. Alice felt the whole world begining to spin and she could feel her balance be thrown off easily. Alice fell forward but was caught by Sly but the kit was still in his arms. "What Happened?" Sly asked Bentley. "I don't know she seemed pale earlie-" Bentley's words were cut short when they saw all the guards approaching. "We have to get her too the Safe House fast!" Bentley shouted.

Both thieves ran fast and made it to the SafeHouse before all hell broke loose. Sly looked down at Alice who hadn't moved since she blacked out. Sly laid a hand on her forehead. She was very warm and sweat came off her forehead when Sly moved his hand away. "She's burning up." Sly informed Bentley. Bentley was worried about Alice's condtion. "For now that will be enough missions for now." Sly agreed with Bentley. Sly set Alice on the couch and laid a wet cloth on her forehead. For now they had to keep a eye on Alice. They could only pray the kit got well soon.

* * *

><p>Alice however found something else. Now asleep from her fever taking over. Alice opened her eyes seeing she was trapped in a room of steel with no way out all she had was a metal door and a small window to what little bit of sunlight and creatures she could see land on the window sil. The sunlight and the small creature's gave the kit hope for a brighter future. The creaking of metal hinges broke that serenity. Alice turned, expecting to face scientists again, but instead she faced Isabella. The white tigress smiled down at the small kit. Her white fur shining like snow, her blue eyes glistening like the ocean when the sun peaks over it, she wore her standard work uniform and opened her arms out to the small kit. "Izzy!" Alice smiled and ran into her caretakers arms happily. Isabella smiled at the kit holding her tight. "Oh my little one where have you been all this time?" She asked. Alice began to cry from happiness to see Isabella again. "Oh my sweet don't cry." Isabella said softly wiping tears away from Alice's brown fured face. "Come now I wish to show you something." The tigress said soothly. Alice smiled and took Isabella by her hand and followed her through what looked like paradise. It wasn't anything like the metal and concrete island world she had none. it was all curious, extraviagant, but also civil and sophisticated in a strange way. Everything wasn't completley nonsense like in the book she had written her world was more put together than that of the fairy tale. The sky would change colors but from daytime to evening, to sunset, night, than rise not on a hourly clock, like in the real world, but on a cycle that took only seconds at a time to go in a full round. The land was very lush and had many things that were odd but also many rational things like one place was just all roses and the sea full of aquatic fish that Alice had read of in books. Other such things were there such as animals, birds, all kinds of things that the kit loved. Especially butterflies. "Come now my little one." Isabella cooed softly to the kit. Alice followed swiftly and excited to know what Isabella wanted to show her. The tigeress led Alice to a small cavern that she had never seen on the island before. Isabella moved a cloth aside that acted as a door for the entrance of the cave. Alice ran through but stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

At her feet were bodies. Many many bodies. They were of raccoons. Males and females all murdered in horrible and grousome ways. Some were broken in every bone in their bodies like they had been crushed by a boulder on their backs, other had missing limbs that were torn off by some kind of claw or blade, other seemed to have bleed to death from claw marks on their necks slicing out their throats, yet the worst was of one certain pair. They were torn to pieces, they would've have been in pieces, if it weren;t for the muscles in their bodies. Alice was terrfied and appaled she wanted to turn away and run. But something told her to look back at the corpses. She gazed back at the bodies and saw one that scared her to death. She saw a man that looked alot like Sly but he seemed older. He was torn, brusied, battered and his wounds were bleeding badly as if he had been slowly torn apart. Alice felt so many negative emotions run through her she wanted to cry but couldn;t find the tears to do so. Who or what did this?! Who was heartless enough to murder so many lives? Was there a reason for this carnage? What was this for? Alice was too sickened to think of any possiblities this-this LUNATIC would have to do this. Alice felt her heart stop when she heard a loud crashing behind her. She was frozen in fear unable to turn to face whatever horror stood behind her. _"Don't be fearful child. I am only showing you the past of your blood." _A voice whispered in Alice's ear which made tears fall from her face. The shadow figure had returned to corrupted her dreams. Alice couldn't do anything she was trapped. A snapping and bending noise was heard wrapping around Alice's legs. She looked down and saw tentacle like monsters with claws that looked much like the guards that constantly tormented her back on the island. Alice managed to let out a fearful gasp before she was swallowed into thick black blood.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up gasping for air. She was covered in sweat. "Alice. Easy it's okay." A gentle voice said calmly as a hand was laid on her shoulder. Alice's brown eyes looked up at Sly and the kit calmed down fast. Sly laid a hand on her forehead. "Your fever broke but your going to have to stay inside for the rest of the evening Alice." Sly said relieved she was going to be alright. Alice sighed she than moved her blanket off and stood up. She than hugged Sly who returned the hug. "It's okay Alice. It was just a dream." Sly said calmly. "But... It was real..." Alice muttered. Sly picked her up. "I know it was but your safe so don't be scare." Sly said calmly. Alice curled up in Sly's arms feeling safe. But she would never get the images of all those raccoons lying at her feet dead... As if she was the one that had killed them...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 OP Tar Be Gone

**Sorry guys i had lost intrest in this story for a while to work on school work.**

**But now that I got the Sly Collection finally I'm interested in doing this one again.**

**I own nothing Sly Cooper related he belongs to Suker Punch Alice belongs to me.**

**Please Review and enjoy**

* * *

><p>The next day Alice found out she had been sick through out the last few missions, which was a disappointment but also left her excited, that meant that the final operation was almost set in motion. "Okay Alice we'll need you to go find Murray while me and Sly go take care of the tar vacuums under Octavio's house and we do the Opera smash down. It could help us to help some back up on this." Bentley explained. Alice nodded excitedly. "Yea ok I'll do whatever I can to help out." Alice said smiling excited to do her first real big mission. Sly looked down at Alice still worried about what caused that strange illness from yesterday. "Alice. Are you sure you can handle this?" Sly asked concerned. Alice smiled and nodded. "Yea no way am I missing this. I'm part of the team right so I have to fight for my place." She said fiercely ready to fight. Both theives sighed than smiled surprised at the child's enthusiasm. "Okay but calls us if you feel sick and Bentley will pin point your location and I'll come find you." Sly said calmly. The kit nodded than they went their seperate ways.<p>

While Bentley and Sly went to deal with the Tar Vaccums. Alice had her own way of bringing Murray out of hiding a simple plan. Childish but it would be very effective to lead Murray out of hiding and it couldn't possibly fail. All she needed to use is a fishing pole, a small fan attatched to the tip of the pole. And Murray favortie food a Mur-which. Basically it was cheese, pizza, hotdogs, burger, mustard, ketchup, frenchfries, chips, pickles, and chinease food wrapped into a bun and cooked on the stove for 5 minutes. Alice didn't know why Murray found this delcious, since she tried a piece and nearly vommited, but everyone had their own taster Murray's were just extereme. Like Murray is or was. Alice tied the sandwhich with fishing line than pointed the small fan down and turned it on so it would spread the scent of the food around. Alice carried the rod as she walked from rooftop to rooftop sending the smell everywhere making sure not to mess up the food she was carrying.

Murray was deciding on how to make the black water turn pure. All his hours of meditating and seeking natural remedies and help wasn't working. He began to think till a scent caught his attention. It smelled familar and grilled. "Murr-Which?" He asked himself. He hadn't had much real food in a while since he started eating the food his Guru made for him. So he was really aching to eat some normal food. But he really wanted to obey what his Guru had taught him about eating from the land. But he was DESPRATE for a burger. He resited the urge to find where the sandwhich smell came from till it was unbearable and he cracked. Shouting. **"I'M COMING FOR YOU MURR-WHICH!"** And running off to find the food.

* * *

><p>Alice had great luck when she heard the sound of Murray's thunderous footsteps fastly approaching her postion. She ran fast and discretly to a rooftop that wasn't far from the Opera Stage and set the sandwhich down and tossed the fishing pole aside. She than jumped nimbly onto the stage without detection and help Sly cut the ropes to the Chandelere that was on the stage till the last one remained holding the light fixture up directly above Octavio. Bentley finished a loud pitched high note than when it ended. "NOW!" He shouted. Sly and Ailce both cut the rope making the chandeler fall on Octavio but before it could hit the old mobster. It was destroyed into to pieces by none other than Inspector Fox. " FREEZE! The lot of you are going to jail!" She shouted her shock pistoled point ahead, most likely at Sly, Octavio turned. "This recitle! Is over-" He than ran off the stage towards a boat that was stopped on the side of the canal. "He's still got the demiolltion switch!" Bentley shouted frantic. Carmelita jumped down from the rooftop she was on. Breaking a table in the process. "They never ever freeze." She muttered angered and annoyed. Alice jumped into the boat with Sly and Bentley and they sped ahead after Octavio. Alice however heard as they sped away.<p>

"I need pick up. Criminals heading east all units converge." "Roger." "Sorry Cooper this time I've got you surronded."

Alice bit her lip. She REALLY hoped that wouldn't mess up with the plan. Bentley began shooting down Octavio's boat with the turent that was mantaled onto the boat. Alice saw Octavio throwing out bombs ahead to try and destroy their own boat. The three theives and Octavio could see Carmalita's chopper approach above them. "Attention criminals you are traveling at unsafe and illegal speeds. Stop your boats and we might go easy on you. But resist and we'll be forced to use force. We've been authorized to use lethal force. YOU HEAR THAT COOPER LETHAL FORCE!" Carmelita shouted using a megaphone. Sly just smirked as he missed the bombs that were being sent at their boat. "That Carmalita what a sweet talker." He smirked. Bentley and Alice just rolled their eyes. Alice frowned seeing the bombs were coming closer and closer and so did the eletric barriers Octavio had left as well. Alice growled and grabbed her cane, she flipped the switch turning it into a scythe instead of the hook end of the cane, using the scythe blade she started hitting the bombs back to Octavio like she was hitting baseballs instead of the small metal exsplosives. Most of the bombs would fall into the water and explode when they sank, or hit obstacles that were in their way, and some even went back at Octavio's boat giving it much damage. After a few moments of fighting Octavio's boat began to swerve out of control in the water. "No! Turn you idiot were going to crash!" Octavio shouted but the boat veered to a hard turn and jumped out of the canal into the stage and crashed obliterating the stage and boat to pieces. Sly stopped the boat and he, Bentley, and Alice jumped out of the boat to face Octavio. Alice could see on the rooftop she had left the sandwhich Murray and the sandwhich was gone. Alice smiled but it broke when she turned to face Octavio. "It's over. Hand us the detonator." Bentley said. "You chased me for this? Fine big shot it took me 6 months to plan this thing." Octavio growled showing the detonation switch. Alice glared at him. "Did you guys see that boat go out of control?! And Jump and SMASH into that thing?! DESTRUCTION! So COOL!" Murray said in his normal excited 'The Murray' like tone. "You think that was 'cool' tough guy? Ehehehehehehhehehe." Octavia cackled in a low tone and pressed the red button on the detonation switch.

The ground shook as a nearby land mark suddenly cracked from it's base and began to sink and fall apart from bellow itself. The entire collapse took only a half minute but the vibrations were definatly seen, heard, and felt. "You monster! Stop it! STOP IT!" Bentley said half lunging at Octavio but was kicked back by the old lion and was knocked out of his wheel chair barely concious when he hit the ground. "BENTLEY!" Alice shouted than gritted her teeth in rage. The small kit than jumped into action and bit Octavio in the arm like a rabid dog. Octavio growled and kicked Alice off of him, the kit went flying, back into a table and hit the wall and fell on her bottom disorianted and confused. She felt blood trickle down her face and felt her eyes roll back as she blacked out but not before hearing. "**THE MURRAY RETURNS!" **Than she saw only blackness.

* * *

><p>Murray beaten Octavio with help of Sly and the very tar Octavio had used to sink the city of Veince. Murray panted when Octavio fell unconcious Sly quickly grabbed the demoltion switch from Octavio's pocket. "Come on Murray lets go and grab Bentlely and Alice before the cops come." Sly said. MUrray gave a nod and the two ran back to get their team mates. Murray and Sly helped Bentley back into his chair the turtle shook his head feeling less disorianted but still felt dizzy. Sly ran to Alice's side as soon as Bentley was situated. Sly shook Alice carefully till she woke up. "Sly? What happened... Is Octavio gone?" Alice asked still light headed. "He's gone. Come on time to go." Sly picked Alice up in his arms. "Sly... My head hurts..." Alice muttered. "You have a bad gash there but you'll be alright." Sly said softly. Sly, Bentley, and Murray left as Sly carried Alice in his arms. They looked down at Carmelita from up above a rooftop. Alice smiled some glad Octavio had been caught. She still felt light headed from getting hit in the head and she curled up in Sly's arms and falls asleep. Sly looked down at Alice and smiled at the small kit. "Come on guys it's time we leave for home." Sly said. Bentley and Murray nodded and smiled some at the sleeping kit in Sly's eyes. The three thieves went on their way. Alice stayed cuddled close to Sly in his arms as she slept.<p>

_"Oh just you wait Alice you'll see what you can do in time..."_

Alice opened a eye and she could see the shadow figure looking down at her from above. It grinned at her. Alice buried her small face into Sly's shirt so she didn't have to face that terrfiying grin. "It's okay Alice your safe." Sly said as he hold Alice close. "It's alright." He said softly, Alice fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it<strong>

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19 Back at Home But Not for Long

**Now for Down Under**

**Some notes about these next few chapters you won't be seeing much of Alice action in this one as much as she was in the Veince operation because in this she is more is going to be forced to sort of be with that shadow creature, who I am not saying who is yet but most of you already guessed yes it's Clockwerk he plays a bigger role in this though,but there is a whole lot of familish fluff in this whole mission between Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Alice as too what you'll soon see. **

**Also please don't hone me about when I'm going to write more I barely have time to breath with school back up, I'm sorry guys but I am only human. This goes same with my other fics. PEOPLE I AM ONLY HUMAN!**

**Now that is out of the way I own nothing Sly Cooper Related he belongs to Sucker Punch, I wish I did own him but that ain't gonna happen, I only own Alice and this story.**

**Please enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p>"And so it was known through out the wild west that Tennese Kid Cooper was the greatest outlaw to be known." Alice read from the Thieveous Raccoonus as she sat in Sly's lap. "Good." Sly said patting her head. Alice smiled at him. It had been 5 days since the big heist in Italy and Murray had now formally joined the team again. Now they were taking time off to relax before decideing on any other heist. Alice didnt care that they weren't doing anything she just wanted to be with Sly, Bentley, and Murray right now. Sly closed the book and Alice hopped off his lap. She rubbed her eyes some. "Looks like you need a nap." Sly smirked some. Alice shook her head. "Nah ah." With that she ran into another room before the racoon theif could catch her. Sly sighed some. Alice peaked out into the room she had left and giggled to herself. She turned and saw Bentley sititng at his table working on his wheel chair arm. Murray was in the kitchen from what Alice could tell. She walked through the kitchen door and saw Murray making what looked like pizza. Murray took notice of the little kit. "Hey Alice hungry?" He asked. Alice shook her head. "No. I just dont want a nap." Alice said than yawned. "I was like you were as a kid. I never wanted to stop just go on and find whatever I could to keep me going." Alice smiled at Murray when he said that. Murray smiled back and rubbed her head. "Tell the guys the pizza should be ready soon." Murray threw the dough up in the air. Than it fell and landed on his head with a plop. Alice held in her fits of laughter. "Or longer." Murray shrugged.<p>

Alice walked back into the living room and crawled onto the couch. Alice picked the Thieveous Raccoonus and opened it. When she did something fell out of the back of the book. Alice bit her lip in fear. Did she just break a part of the most amazing book she had ever read? Alice looked around herself fast seeing no one had noticed what she had done. She sighed some with a breath than quickly snatched up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the book. She looked down at the paper she saw it wasnt a page. It was a old picture. It looked to be a few years old maybe a few decades but it wasnt ancient. It showed a small family, a dad, a mom, and a little raccoon boy that looked to be around Alice's age maybe a year older. The boy had happy grin the parents were smiling softly. Alice looked at the photo confused. Who were they? She didnt see anyone in the Thievous Raccoonus that looked like them. Alice sighed her head pounding with a headache. "Looks like you finally found that." The voice mad Alice jump. She turned to face Sly who was kneeled down to her. "Uh I guess... It fell out of the Thievious Raccoonus... I'm sorry i didn't mean to break it..." She said with guilt. Sly chuckled some. "Alice you didnt 'break it' I was using that picture as a bookmark to keep me in place of where I stopped to write in it again." Sly said taking the picture from her small hands. "Oh..." She said in a small voice with relieve. "Who are they? I didnt see them in the book." Alice pointed out. "You did but you just didnt see his face in that picture." Sly said as he sat by the kit. "Where?" Alice asked. Sly opened the book to the nearly last chapter. "Here. This is my father's section. As you see there isnt that much in here." Sly said as he showed only 3 or 4 pages were actually filled and the other ancestors had 12 or more pages filled out. "Why isnt there anymore than that?" Alice asked. Sly smiled a small sad smile. "He died before he could write anything else..." Alice looked down. She didnt know what happened to Sly's parents other than they were dead now. Alice moved closer to Sly and hugged him. Sly hugged her back. "It's okay... I just miss them..." Sly sighed. "Your lucky though... I never had a mom or dad... Izzy was like a mom but... I dont think I want a dad like the doctor ever again..." She whispered. "He shouldn't even be considered a 'parent' after what he did to you." Sly said patting her small head.

Alice yawned and laid her head on Sly's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Sly stroked Alice's hair as she slept. Sly picked Alice up and laid her in bed and let her sleep. The phone than rang. Sly answered it. "Hello? Carmelita? Yes Alice is here. You did? Hmmm how about this you and me lunch tommrow?" He heard Carmelita shouting on the other end. "Inspector Fox it's two ways lunch or I dont bring Alice with us at all." Sly smirked. Sly could hear Carmelita growling on the other end. "So it's a deal?" Sly asked. "FINE!" Carmelita growled than hung up. Sly smirked. _"I better get Alice and myself ready. I just hope whatever Carmelita has found out is helpful in us finding the sick bastard that hurt Alice." _Sly swore to himself.

Alice woke up a sometime later and went to go look around the safe house for some excitement. She heard the sound of punching. She peaked her head into the doorway that lead to the garage is was almost as big as the Hazard Room. Murray was punching on a large punching weight. Alice watched him some seeing the weight moving out of the way of his punches with each swing. Alice placed a finger on the weight and it kept it in place from moving anywhere. Even the force of Murray's punches weren't affecting the small kit. Murray stopped punching the weight and looked around it seeing Alice was holding the weight with only one finger. "Alice?" He asked a bit suprised shock seen on his face. "Yes?" She asked. "You can hold that in place like that?" Murray asked. The small kit nodded. "It's not hard." She shurgged and moved her finger from where she was pushing on the weight and it swinged back some. Alice left the room leaving Murray somewhat shocked at her strength.

The small kit walked through the kitchen to the living room. Sly had left for something and Bentley was working on some kind of invention. Alice walked up to Bentley's side and watched as he fiddled with his new gadget. "Yes can I help you?" Bentley asked with a small smile. "Just watching what you doing." She shrugged. She looked at the claw like arms Bentley was currently working on. "Hmmmm..." She hummed watching him twist some screws in and attach some wires. Bentley than wheeled away and Alice decided to help. Alice unattached some wires than she moved her hands behind her back when Bentley re-entered the room. Alice left the room silent but secretly snickering at herself at her cleverness. Bentley sat some wrenches down and wheeled himself before his machiene but when he looked at his invention, his new version of his robotic arms, he saw the wires inside were changed from what he orginal linement he placed them in. Raising a eyebrow the turtle cautiosly pressed the button that activated the arms. They came to life instantly and moved easily. "Amamzing!" Bentley preached than thought back to Alice and smiled.

Alice walked out of the Safe House and climbed the pole up to the roof. She walked up on the roof quietly not to disturb anyone. The sun was setting and the sky was getting darker so she couldn't stay out for long. Alice snuck along the the side of the buildings and climbed up the highest rooftop that also was the closest to the hideout. Alice looked around at the setting sun and the darkening sky smiling softly at how beautiful it all looked. _"I wish Izzy was here to see this. She would've love it here. I know I do." _Alice thought to herself. Alice closed her eyes and inhaled a small breath. She opened her eyes and her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Everything was destroyed. The buildings were demolished, dead bodies lined the streets like trash, the sky was black and bleak, death whaffed through the air mixed with the smell of decay. Alice trembled and tried to back away. But black claws gripped her shoulders and she turned and faced the black shadow creature. It meerly grinned at her. Alice trembled as tears pierced her eyes. _"Don't be afraid. This is what is in your blood, this is what you were always 'born' to do. To cause chaos, death, and spread hatred." _It grinned. "No. No. No. NO!" Alice screamed. She than ran ahead. _"Pathetic cowardly fool!"_ He growled. Alice ran foreward forgetting completley she was on a roof and not on the ground. She tripped over a broken pipe and fell off the roof.

Alice whimpered expecting to hit the ground or the steps but she she didnt feel any of that she was cuaght mid air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sly had caught her in his arms. "Alice what happened? We heard you screaming and I saw you falling what happened?" Sly asked concerned his eyes showed worry. "I-I someboyd told me I would do horrible things-It-It scared me." She whimpered. Sly held the small kit and tried to comfort her. Alice hiccuped as Sly carried the kit inside the Safe House where Bentley and Murray stood worried about the kit's condition. "Is she alright?" Bentley asked. "She's fine but she's scared. She said someone had told her something that upset her." Sly said as he rubbed Alice's back. Alice cried softly and hiccuped. Murray left the room and came back with a cup of water and helped Alice hold the glass since she was shaking to badly to hold it right. Alice took a long slip and her hiccups stopped. Sly sat on the couch and Murray helped Bentley out of his wheel chair and sat him by Sly he looked down at Alice who was still upset her eyes were lined red from her tears. Murray sat by Bentley. "Alice whatever this person said to you it was untrue. You're a little girl you could never do anything horrible." Bentley said softly. Alice sniffled she wanted to tell them that they were wrong and tell them about what she had done to the scientist when she was first born but she was too upset to say anything other than whimpers and whines.

Sly tried rocking the small kit in his arms slowly to try and help calm her down. Alice cried softly in his arms. Bentley patted Alice's shoulder. Murray looked at the kit with hurt eyes unsure what to do. Than Murray smiled thinking of a way. "Hey guys let me try." Sly and Bentley looked at Murray unsure what he was going to do to try and calm Alice down. Murray kneeled down to Alice and smiled at her. Alice sniffled and looked at Murray with sad eyes. "Watch this Alice." Murray said than turned his back to her as he did something secretive than Murray turned back to face them his scarf now gone. "Oh no." Sly said with a light chuckle. Alice looked at him than back at Murray who just smiled at her. "Alice meet my friends. Lefty and Righty." Murray said showing his fisits but they had small faces painted on the and his scarf was wrapped around his left wrist. "Say 'Hello' boys." Murray said. "Hello." Murray made the fist say in a funny voice but he kept his mouth shut to make it look like he wasnt talking. "Murray told us you were all upset because some mean guy told you some bad things. But dont be sad." Left said. Murray used his knuckles to wipe Alice's cheeks. Alice hiccuped once and watched Murray's little puppet friends. "Dont be sad Alice. We'll find the jerk face and punch him like this." Murray made his left punch into his right palm. "OW!" He faked a shout. Alice giggled some. "Why you!" Murray's arms than tried to strnagle each other. "Guys! Guys stop!" Murray said. "SHUT UP!" Murray than punched himself with both fists and fell back. "You okay?"Alice asked kneeling down to Murray. He hugged her and rubbed her head laughing some. "I'm fine Alice but feel better now?" Murray asked. Alice looked down than smiled some. "Yea. A little." She said in a little voice. "Good." Murray said standing up holding her in his arms. Alice smiled and yawned laying her head on Murray's shoulder. In no time she fell asleep in Murray's arms.

* * *

><p>Alice was still asleep the next morning. Sly got ready for the lunch date since Alice had slept through breakfast she would be hungry when he took her to meet with Carmelita today. Sly pulled a jacket on and changed his belt and shirt all around no one should be able to recognize the raccoon thief for what he really was. Sly walked into the bedroom Alice slept in and saw that she was still asleep in bed but he smiled seeing her small arms were wrapped around the Thievous Raccoonus. <em>"She must have been reading it late at night." <em>Sly shook Alice slowly awake. Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sly?" "Hey kiddo. Get dressed you and me are going to meet Inspector Fox and have a early lunch with her today." Sly said. "Why?" Alice asked as she sat up her arms still wrapped around the ancient Cooper totem clutching it to her chest. "She said she had something to speak to me about a certain problem. It's mostly a matter for adults but she also wanted to see how you've gotten stronger. And you have gotten better your not as thin as you were and your stronger than before Alice." Sly said proudly and rubbed her head. "Get ready we'll be leaving soon. And you have to leave the Thievous Raccoonus here." Sly said the last sentace stern. "Ok." She said handing the book to Sly. Sly took it and smiled at her he left the room. Alice got dressed in a blue shirt, jeans, sneakers, and grabbed a big jacket since it was getting cold. Alice pulled the sleeves till they were up her arms since the jacket was more than a few sizes to big for her so she had to keep the sleeves out of the way. She than walked out to the living room and saw Murray watching TV and Bentley sitting by the window sipping from a mug of coffee. "I miss breakfast?" Alice asked scratching her head some. "We tried to get you up. Even Murray tried but you kicked him out, literally, as you were sleeping." Sly said. "Oh..." She walked up to Murray and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." She said in a small voice with guilt. Murray smiled and hugged her back. "It's alright Alice I know you didnt mean it. You go and have fun." Murray said. Alice gave a nod than ran up and hugged Bentley. Bentley patted her head smiling softly. "See you later guys." She said than walked up to Sly who was standing by the door to leave the Safe House. Alice waved at Bentley and Murray than her and Sly left.

* * *

><p>"She's really sweet Bentley." Murray said smiling some. "Very but I found something odd about her that I havent been able to figure out though." Bentley said turning to his computer. "How can she be considered 'odd' she's just a kid Bentley." Murray shrugged. "Nothing is odd about her behavior the nightmares and scared fits are normal for a child that is re-adjusting to a normal life from the abusive one she had. But that's not what is stumping me what is confusing to me is her DNA combination. It's unlike anything I've ever seen I havent been able to even signify a single strand to any specific traits or person with the same traits. Her DNA is too complex for myself to deciphor yet anyways unless I can continue working on observing it." Bentley said confusing Murray to no end. "So... Whatever is inside Alice makes her weird or something?" Murray asked. "No but whatever is with her DNA does make her a bit odd, unless I can dechipher it we wont know where Alice came from. I figured if we knew her orgins we can find out who her parents are and most importantly whose this 'doctor' is that she is afraid of." Bentley incuired. "YEA! Than we can beat the snot out of him for what he did to her!"Murray shouted pumped. "Not so fast Murray I dont have the results yet I'm not even close enough to find them so your plan will have to wait." Bentley said to try and calm Murray's need to fight. "Alright..." Murray sighed and went back to sit on the couch to play a game.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice followed Sly as they walked through the streets of Paris. Alice would look around at the statues, the shops, and everything around her all fascinating to her small curious mind. But Alice, being very observant for her age, also noticed that people were giving her dark looks of disgust. Some were alos whispering to someone else that made the other laugh. Alice's ears dropped down and she grabbed Sly's hand giving it a tight squeeze. Sly looked down at her and saw Alice had her hood up and was trying to keep a her head down. "Alice? Whats wrong?" Sly asked as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's looking at me and it's making me feel bad... Is something wrong with me Sly?" Alice asked in a sad voice. Sly shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with you. Your a very sweet little girl. And if there looking at you weird it's only because they want to try and intimidate you." Sly said as he picked her up in his arms. "Dont let them scare you Alice your a great kid dont let anyone say other wise." Sly said and rubbed her head making Alice smile some. She hugged Sly. "Thank Sly." Alice smiled. "No problem." He walked ahead carrying her till they reached the small cafe. Sly sat Alice on her feet and they walked inside. Alice held Sly's hand as she looked around for Inspector Fox. Sly looked as well and saw her in a corner booth far off from any attention of the other customers. She was wearing a red coat and had sunglasses on. Sly and Alice approached the small booth. "You do know those sunglasses just cover the real beauty you have." Sly smirked. "Can the flirting Cooper." Carmelita said pulling her sunglasses off frowing at the raccoon. Alice approached the table and stood on her toes some so she could see Inspector Fox. "You dont smile much Miss Fox." Alice said looking up at her. "It's been a while Alice how you been? I heard from Octavio that he had gave you a hard kick." Carmelita asked concered. "I'm fine it didnt hurt much. I just had to stay in bed for a few days cause my back and legs were hurting but nothing bad." Alice said with a certain innoncence that you couldn't ignore. "Good." Carmelita said rubbing her head making the kit giggle. Carmelita than glared at Sly who just kept his smirk. "Well sit down." She said stern as she slipped a menu up and looked over it. Sly sat down and sat Alice beside him on the left side. Alice looked out the window they were seated out and saw lots of shops open and watched as people came in and out of the shops.<p>

Sly looked at Carmelita as she glared back at him. "So what exactly is your plan for Alice here Sly? Make her a thief and ignore her a chance for a actual life?"Carmelita said with some distaste. She didnt want Alice to be a theif she'd rather her become better than Sly and his friends were. "You'd be suprised but she's a great thief and she's stronger than anything even Murray. You should see what she can do." Sly said proudly as he looked over at Alice who wasnt paying attention to what they were saying preouccupied by everything happening outside. Which may seem ordinary to someone else but to Alice it seemed like a fun adventure to have. Alice also noticed a certain someone. It was Azar. She had left a shop with a cougar which Alice guessed was her father. Alice watched the two as Azar ran around her father in circles talking and he just smiled listening to her. Alice raised a eyebrow at that but shrugged it off. Azar and her father than dissapeared from sight as a big crowd of people were entering the streets. Alice sighed and sat down normally looking down at her hands. Alice pulled her jacket sleeve's down and looked down at some of the scars she had lining up and down her arms. Many of the minor ones had healed already and were hardly noticable anymore but the larger ones, most were defensive wounds from shielding herself from the Doctor's metal spider legs, were still red but didnt look as infected as they had which was a small comfort which meant she wouldn't become sick as much but they were still horrible reminders of the island and what she had endured under Dr.M's grip. Alice sighed. "Something wrong Alice?" Carmelita asked looking at the kit pass her menu. "Uh nothing. Just thinking..." She said in a low voice but both adults could hear her well. "About what? What the 'doctor' did to you?" Sly asked. Alice meerly gave a nod. Sly sighed and wrapped a arm around the kit and held her some. Alice leaned against Sly still stuck on the horrible memories. "Doctor?" Carmelita asked. "Apparently whoever had taken care of her before was a doctor or something at least from what Alice said. She aslo said he-" Sly moved closer so he could whisper not wanting to upset Alice. _"Alice said he would do these experiments on her and just hurt for no reason and let others do it as well." _Sly whispered. Carmelita's eyes widened some than frowned. "I'll be bring all those creeps in than. I swear it." She said darkly. "Me and my team will help you. We want to see them pay just as much as you." Sly said with determination. Carmelita gave a nod. Not long after did a waiter come to take their order.

After some drinks and lunch Sly and Carmelita were trying to find a diversion for Alice so they could discuss what they needed to talk about. "Hey Alice why dont you go get a dessert my treat." Carmelita suggested. Alice thought for a moment than nodded. Carmelita gave her 20 Frances than she walked off for the small ice cream parlor in the front of the cafe. "Okay Cooper I called you because I found more about this Isabella that you saw die that was with Alice. Her full name was Isabella Colatta Reza she had lived in Mexico for most of her life than was given a chance to come to Europe and become a citizen thanks to a secret goverment job which is where she had met Alice. She was given the job when she 22 and she was 27 when she died, pretty young if you ask me." Carmelita explained what she had found out about Isabella. "Did you find out anything about the goverment job?" Sly asked. "Other than it was in secret and that it was for someone with a lot of power in the Pacific were getting intell from other investigator's down there but nothing really important ot discriminating yet." "I see. Anything else on Isabella?" "Not really other than this one medical file I found from when she was 18. Apparently she was pregnant at the time but she had a still born child. From what the file says it was suppose to be a girl. According to the family i got in touch with the death of her infant really upset her and she dove into taking care of small children to try and get rid of the pain at first it didnt work till she got the goverment job. According to the family she would send these letters about the child she was caring for and how it was more like she caring for her own child than the other. But it wasnt really anything bad or pointed to delusion." Carmelita explained. Sly gave a nod. Knowing grief can push people to do many things most good; others bad but this was good Isabella was atleast trying to do good.

What the two didn't know was Alice had over heard them talking about the medical file. To Alice it didn't sound at all like the letter had said. To her it sounded like Alice was just a replacement to the child Isabella had lost and that was enough to make her heart drop. Alice turned and ran out of the cafe and stopped at the near by park and sat under a tree and cried. She hugged her knees tightly as her cries stopped. Alice now was afraid what if it was true? What if Isabella didn't love her but loved that she was like the baby she had lost. Alice hiccuped and wiped her eyes as best as she could. Alice sniffled and stood up she had to get back but she didnt want to look like she had been crying. Alice walked back to the cafe and walked back to the table where Sly and Inspector Fox were. Sly moved her to her seat but saw her eyes were slightly red. "Alice what happened?" He asked concern. Alice shook her head and looked out the window. "Nothing... I'm okay..." She fibbed. Sly looked down at her and wrapped a arm around her. "It's okay Alice." Sly said softly. Alice laid her head against Sly's arm and hiccuped some. "You okay?" Carmelita asked. Alice just nodded a bit grimly. Sly rubbed Alice's shoulder to try and help keep her calm. Alice sipped some of her smoothie and her hiccups went away. Sly patted her head. Alice sniffled some a bit calm. "We better go soon." Sly said standing out of the booth picking Alice up. "Alright than. I'll be seeing you around Cooper. And next time be prepared for handcuffs." Carmelita forwarned. Sly smirked at her than left carrying Alice in his arms. Alice waved at Inspector Fox as they left. Carmelita waved back some but was still concered about what upset the kit. But didnt want to push it to make her feel worse. Alice laid her chin on Sly's shoulder, silent. "Alice it's alright." Sly said pating her back. Alice stayed still as they returned to the Safe House.

* * *

><p>Alice looked over and saw that Murray was sitting on the couch with Bentley playing a video game. Sly sat Alice down and sits by Bentley and Murray he took a contorl and played CO-OP with them. Alice sat in Murray's lap and watched them as they played. After sometime of playing the game Murray sighed. Alice looked up at Murray and saw him looking out the window. "Murray? You ok?" Alice asked. "Hm? Yea I'm fine I'm just worried about my Guru..." Murray said with sadness in his voice. "Guru?" Alice asked catching Sly and Bentley's attention. "My master... I was taught not to get angry and not be agressive but I got in a fight with Octavio back in Venice he might be angry at me... I also never got premision to join back the team." Murray explained. "Murray, you fought with Octavio to protect me and Alice I'm sure he wouldn't be angry about that." Bentley tried to assure his friend. "Maybe... I dont know..." Murray looked down. "What if we go and see your master? You can ask him for premission to join us back and he might be able to help us." Sly said. "With the vault you guys were talking about? Yea he would tottaly be able to help us!" Murray said cheerfully. Alice smiled and hugged Murray. "Not sad anymore?" She asked. "No I'm okay dont worry Alice." Murray said patting her head. Alice smiled at him and hugged his arm. "So it's a plan?" Sly asked. Murray nodded. Bentley gave a thumbs up. Sly smiled and placed his hand out. Bentley sat his down over it and Murray slammed his down than the three turned to Alice. "What?" She asked tilting her head. "Your part of the team Alice." Sly said with a small smile. Alice smiled and placed her hand on top of theres.<p>

A few days later the Cooper gang were now on a plane to Australlia. Sly, Bentley, and Murray were in disguise Alice was the only one not in disguise. She was dressed in a black lacy shirt, jacket, jeans, and white and red sneakers. Alice sat by Bentley looking around. Murray had been telling stories of his Guru about how he could take over enemies, change his form, and do many other amamzing things. The plane ride proved to take longer than normal. Alice looked through the window. Alice watched the sky trying to figure out about that creature she had seen many times. She didnt even know that demon's name but it still terrfied her worse than Dr.M ever had. Whatever it wanted it was clear Alice was the target. But why? She didnt do anything aside from kill the scientist but that wasnt anything to be killed or attacked over. Alice sighed. "You okay?" Bentley asked looking at the kit, disguised as a proffesor, Alice turned to him and nodded. "I'm just... Scared..." She muttered. "Why are you scared?" Bentley asked. Murray and Sly looked at the kit as well. "Just... Uhm... It's nothing just a bad guy in a dream I keep having..." She fibbed. "It's alright to be scared Alice but it was just a dream." Bentley said laying a hand on her shoulder. Alice gave a small nod than looked down. _"I wish I could tell you guys..." _Alice thought grimly to herself.

They arrived at the Outback and Murray led them through the land to where the Guru lived at Ayers Rock but when they arrived there they saw miners were everywhere and tearing into all the rock structures. Alice let out a low gasp of distress seing everything was being destroyed. She than looked over at Murray and saw he was whimpering some seeing Guru was no where in sight. Alice held Murray's hand. "We'll find him he's somewhere." She tried to assure him. Murray gave a nod and rubbed his eyes of any tears. _"I hope..." _


	20. Chapter 20 Possesion of the Dark

**Hey everyone now listen I know it's been like a really long time since I did anything with fanfiction so you all thought me to be dead or a idiot. But I have just finished high school so I am in the process of saving money for two things College and my vacation in October to Florida so I'll be busy a lot. Now please don't give me any crap about how I am not writing stuff I have other responsibilities and I hope you be mature and wait. Thank you.**

**I dont own Sly Cooper Sucker Punch owns them**

**I only own Alice and this story. **

**Please review and enjoy**

* * *

><p>The Cooper gang had set up there Hideout in a old abandoned Minner Cabin. It was full of dust but it would do for a temporary hideaway. Alice looked at Murray worriedly as she sat by the Hippo and Raccoon. "Murray? You ok?" Alice asked looking at him. Murray tried to smile but it was full of sadness. "I'll be fine once we find my master don't worry." Murray said trying to sound confident. Alice looked down at the floor. She wanted badly to share in Murray's hope but she couldn't she didn't even know herself if this Guru person hadn't' just sold this land to those miners and left. But she didn't want to make Murray feel worse. She just smiled to try and comfort him. "Maybe Murray." She said hugging him. Murray hugged her back making sure not to accidentally crush her with his muscles. "Come on Alice lets go." Sly called. Alice ran out of the Safe House following Sly out of the Safe House. Alice coughed getting dust kicked up in her face. "You okay?" Sly asked. Alice nodded clearing her throat. The dark brown kit followed Sly to a nearby cliff not far from the Safe House. Sly and Alice opened their binocucom and looked around the mining area. "My master spends most of his time up there in that cave. Over looking the valley and contemplating the depths of deepness. I really appreciate you breaking the news to him that I want to break off my training." Murray said through the two raccoon's earpieces. "No problem Murray anyone you called 'Master' must be one heck of a guy." Sly replied. "Oh he's awesome he'll get inside your head and freak you out 6 ways from sunday." Murray said with enthusiasm. "Uhm Awesome." Sly said a bit weirded out. "Uh not awesome this guy will turn your brain into broken eggs!" Alice exaggerated. Sly rolled his eyes and rubbed Alice's head. "I'm sure he wont do anything Alice after we explain things. Come on lets go." Sly said than jumped foreward to another platform.<p>

Sly took out the green kangaroo guard than climbed up a metal pole and Alice followed behind him. The two climbed and swung on hooks to get to the cave entrance. Alice lifted up the cloth covering the door way and looked inside she than popped her head back out with the cloth over some of her face and shook her head. Sly turned from the entrance. "Sorry pal this caves empty. Got any other ideas where he might be?" Sly asked. "Well... That's his hut." Alice looked ahead and saw the small hut with odd smoke coming from the inside of the hut. "But he really doesn't hang out there on account of the smell..." "The smell?" Both raccoons asked at the same time giving the other a look of confusion. "It's a long story I had to apologize up and down for like a month before he'd speak to me." Murray said with some shame in his voice. "What did you do?" Sly asked. "The unspeakable Sly. The UN-SPEAKABLE." Murray repeated. "Well thanks for speaking of it... I'm heading for the hut." Sly said. Alice's ears drooped some and her tail lowered with a bit of disgust and a bit of fear. She followed Sly as they climbed easily past guards and drilling equipment that were drilling into the wall and cliffsides. Alice frowned at how the land being destroyed by the miners. Alice jumped onto the cliff the hut stood on and climbed up following Sly. Sly looked around but saw nothing. Alice took a small wiff of the air and covered her nose feeling nausea. _"EW!" _She shouted in her mind. Sly turned again looking around through his binocucom. "Sorry Murray. No ones home and from the looks of it I'd say the Guru was fighting someone or something off here. Im starting to think the miners might have got to him." Sly said with a small frown. "You might be right. They'd come in and be all angry and yelling and he'd be all peaceful and they'd just get ticked! Then he'd try to find a "middle way" and they'd just go crazy and smash everything up and than haul him off!" Murray shouted. "Where do you think they might have taken him?" Sly asked. "They got him! My master's a goner!" Murray said with defeat in his tone. "No he wont be I bet he's fine!" Alice said to try and help him see hope. "Maybe we should get Bentley on the line." Bentley than took over communicating at the Safe House.

"It's tough to say. But given the layout of the miners' camp I'd venture a guess that they that are with the high fence as a make shift stockade." Bentley said as the two looked at the rusty fence. "I can see someone there. That could be him." Alice said. "Maybe. Hmmm looks like there might be a way up using that cliff below. Shouldn't be a problem." Alice gave a nod. "Just keep a eye out for that gyrocopter. I'm positive it's what gave away the Guru's postion." Alice gave a nod. "Good tip thanks pal." Sly said than pocketed the device. Alice did the same and followed Sly to the digging cliff. Alice jumped and climbed following Sly. "I'm not into destroying the environment or anything but these caves are rich with opals I can see why these miners are so driven." Bentley said as the two raccoons climbed up the cave walls. Alice let out a small squeak of a whimper hearing the quick explosion of a bomb bellow her. Sly used his cane, grabbing Alice by her shirt sleeve and pulled her up. He patted her shoulders than continued ahead. Alice looked at Sly than back down the way they came and followed Sly, trying to catch up to the faster Raccoon, they jumped off a building that was beside the stockade the Guru was said to have been kept in. They jumped down to face the opening of the badly made jail cell as a purple Kola walked up to the gate where he could be seen. "You must be the Guru. I'm a good friend of Murray's, he's come to be asked to be realesed from his training." Sly explained as Alice stood beside him. She stood back some when she heard the Guru speak a ancient lauguage from the Australian ancients. She could understand every word he said and apparently Sly as well. "Sure I'll just bust you out of here and we'll go talk to him." The Guru spoke again describing he couldn't leave without his blessed objects. "You seriously wont leave without your gear?" Sly asked. Alice could hear the guru explain that the staff and stone he carried were the ways he'd keep balance in the land and without them he couldn't contact the spirirts that he helped keep the land alive. "Yea I can see the miners have really done a number on your land here. As for your walking staff and Moon stone, me and my gang have a real talent for stealing things that were wrongfully taken." Sly said crossing his arms. The Guru gave a nod and Sly left Alice was about to follow him but stopped hearing the Guru telling to stop. She turned back to the ancient master and approached the gate. "Yes?" She asked. The Guru spoked again but his words made Alice shake inside. How could've he have know of the black creature that she constantly saw around her. It was because of that being she didn't sleep at night she would always sleep in Sly's, Bentley's, or Murray's rooms it was that bad. She turned to leave and ran but not before hearing from the Guru.

_"Beware of the spirit. It will cause more death again than it had before." _

* * *

><p>For the next day the missions the team had to go into the caves to retrieve the walking staff and Moonstone of the Guru's. Bentley had asked Alice to go with them but she was still freaked out about what the Guru had told her yesterday so she said she had a tummy ache and stayed behind as Sly went out on his own. Bentley sat at his computer as he helped Sly maneuver inside the caves. Murray watched his amphibian friend when he heard a whimper. Murray turned, he could see the shaking of a small brown black striped tail in the of the large room and walked towards it seeing Alice siting her head to the corner crying. "Alice?" He asked making the kit jump some, wiping her eyes. "Were you crying?" Murray asked worried. "N-No..." She replied in a hiccup and small sob. Murray sat beside the kit and patted her back. "What's wrong it's okay." He said trying to soothe the child. "I-I'm scared." She hiccupped. "Scared? Don't worry nothings going to get ya here I'll make sure of it." Murray said with a smile. "N-No I'm scared o-of the bad thing..." She cried. "What bad thing?" Murray asked. "The bad thing I see everywhere. It wont leave me alone and it keep scaring me." Alice cried into Murray's scarf. Murray thought for a moment. He had seen, or rather heard, of this type of thing in the past when they were dealing with the contessa. He smiled remembering a old remedy from his child hood. "Stay here." He said as he stood. Murray walked into the small area that they used as a make shift kitchen and pulled out a empty spray bottle and filled it with water. He than added a few teaspoons of salt to the water and shook it up in the spray bottle. He kneeled down to the small kit. "Okay Alice when I was a kid I used to be scared by those things too. Before I went to the orphanage I lived with my grandma and she would make the best cookies." Murray explained being distracted by the thought of food. He shook his head. "Anyway. She had this shadow in the closet and it always scared me as a kid. She told to make the monster go away just spray a bottle of salt water at the shadow and it will go away because shadows hate salt." Murray explained. He handed the small spray bottle to the child. "W-Will it really work?" Alice asked as she looked down at it. "Try it for yourself and let me know okay?" Murray asked as he wiped Alice's eyes with a hankie. Alice nodded. "Ok." She said and stood up giving Murray a hug. "Thanks Murray." She said with a small smile feeling better. Murray gave her a big hug back glad he helped the small kit when she needed someone. He sat her down and patted her head. "Want to go with me on the next mission?" Murray asked. She shook her head. "Nah I want to try your salt water spray first." Alice said looking at the bottle with some hope it would help her. Murray gave a nod and walked back to the table and sat in his seat. Alice sat in her chair and sat down as well looking at the drawing pad Bentley had given her to help her pass the time and began drawing.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sly returned for the cave missions and he and Murray left for their mission to drive out the miners at Ayer's Rock. She sat at the table with Bentley on his computer. She looked around the safe house and saw the shadow of the apparition outside. "I'll be right back." Alice said as she stood out of her seat Bentley turned from his screen to her look at her. "Where are you going?" Bentley asked taking his ear piece out of his ear for a moment. "Just going to go get some loot. I'll be careful.' The kit said while grabbing her bag and cane. She ran out the door before Bentley had a chance to say no. Alice ran ahead and knocked out a guard that stood in her way. She ran towards a small cliff just above a foul smelling swamp of green water. She pulled out the spray bottle and sprayed the black shadowy apparition. The shadow screeched and minimized in size as the kit sprayed him continuously till he was nothing but a shadow on the ground. Alice jumped on the shadow and stomped on it. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" She shouted as she stomped on the area it laid repeatedly. She than pocked the spray bottle, took out her cane, and walked ahead of mining area on her. The apparition followed in a very small hidden form it's voice spoke low and raspy. <em>"Insolent child... Well in time you'll learn how much you'll need me and you WILL come to me for help..." <em>

"IN YOUR DREAMS FREAK!" Alice screamed out catching the attention of some miners but she evaded them jumping onto a rock platform evading capture. She waited till the miners attentions went onto something else than continued on her way back to the safe house before hearing Bentley's voice come in her ear piece. "Alice? Come in Alice! Do you read?" Bentley called a bit frantic. She pressed the button before speaking. "I'm here Bentley what is it?" She asked. "Alice were all meeting infront of the Alligator Lemonade Bar I'm showing you a wavepoint to the place do you see it?" Bentley asked. Alice pulled out her binocucom and looked around and saw the purple wavepoint Bentley projected for her. "I see it Bentley you guys want me to meet you there?" Alice asked. "Yes we'll be there by the time you get there we'll need your help to win this bar for the plan. Also the Guru is now part of our team." Bentley said. Alice gave a nod. "I'm coming." Alice said as she ran ahead. She was very far off from the Lemonade Bar but she would make it there in no time if she kept running. Alice jumped down and managed to grab onto the wooden ledge of a building she pulled herself up and saw she was already half way there from where the Lemonade Bar stood. She could see Sly, Bentley, Murray standing infront of the building waiting for her. "This should be fun." She smiled to herself. She walked ahead but stopped sensing something malevolent behind her. She turned and let out a scream but no one could hear it.

_"Hehehehehehehe I told you would need me help.. Hehehehehehehehe Hehehehehehe-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

><p>Sly, Bentley, and Murray stood before the Lemonade Bar. Sly looked at Bentley and Murray. "Okay boys look tough and get angry... It's time to intimidate the locals." Sly frowned. "I'm not sure I can do it... How do you guys get angry?" Bentley said with little self confidence. "Find the match deep inside yourself... Light it, and let the fire heat up your guts and boil your blood!" Murray said pumped. "Uh yeah, I pretty much do the same thing. Look, our goal is too drive away these miners, and we'll do whatever it takes." Sly said stern. The three walked into the bar.<p>

_"Alice didn't come I hope she's okay." _Bentley thought to himself as he, Sly, and Murray ran into the Bar. "LISTEN UP DIRTBAGS! Time to clear out! From now on this bar is Cooper Gang turf!" Sly growled. "Tough talk Wagga, but you ain't got now respect with us. We here are known around these parts for our drinkin' skills and this just happens to be a Lemonade Bar." The Dingo growled. "Sly I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." Bentley's plea was unheard. "If a Lemonade Drinking Contest is what you had in mind than the three of us will take on the three toughest drinkers you got." Sly said challenging. "Fair Dinkum, losers have to clear out." The Dingo agreed. Sly, Murray, and Bentley stood at the right side of a table as the dingo's sat on the left. Each took their mugs and drank. The Cooper Gang one thanks to Murray's gut and Bentley's quick swallowing. Bentley burped at the end of his drink. "We win.." He said a bit stuffed. "THAT'S CHEATEN'! Why the-turtle spilled more than he drank. Around here there's only one thing we do to cheaters! Turn on the fence Bruce! Lets' give these cheaters a beaten!" The Dingo growled. Than a huge bar fight broke out. Sly, Bentley, and Murray thought alongside each other to take down all the Miners, just like old times when they first became a team. It took some time but they manage to defeat all the dingos and kangaroos. "**YES! **The Cooper gang rules the roost, were the kings of the hill, the totally maxed out heavy weight CHAMPIONS!" Murray shouted pumped as he showed his guns. "Those guys wont be coming back here anytime soon." Sly smirked. They heard the door creak open Bentley's eyes widen. "SLY LOOK!" He shouted. Sly turned and he felt his throat drop to his stomach as did Murray whose eyes widened in shock and horror.

Alice stood before them her cheek and neck were cut into by what looked like claws and blood soaked stains into her white and blue striped shirt and some on her black pants. The Mask of Dark Earth could be seen on her face under some strands of her wild, messy, curly dark brown hair covering her face holding a malicious grin. Her eyes glowed a deep crimson and she held her cane that had been turned to a scythe with the blade curled behind her. "Alice!" Bentley shouted. Alice walked into the room. She glared around her red eyes scanning everything. She threw the scythe and in one throw it hit the electric fence slicing the poles in half the scythe than hit a metal wall and richocheted back to her. Alice caught it in her hand, with ease, as if it was a ball and not a sharp blade. She than let out a loud inhuman roar that made the bar counter break and imploud on itself. She muttered something in a intangiable languea than lunged herself at the Cooper Gang. Sly, Bentley, and Murray just barely missed Alice's blade by a meer inch. They landed behind her as Alice landed on her hands and feet with the scythe on her hand growling. "STOP IT ALICE! IT'S US SLY, BENTLEY, AND MURRAY! YOU TRUST US!" Sly shouted at the kit. Alice roared at them. "Sly I know you don't want to hear this but were going to have to work together to fight Alice! Maybe once we get her weak enough we can get that mask of Dark Earth off of her!" Bentley said even though it was hard to say but it was their only way of saving the kit. Sly looked at Bentley than back at Alice. He had no choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm leaving it off here to keep you in suspense. Sorry for the wait but here you go.<strong>


End file.
